Another
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: "Aku akan menikah dengan Antonio." "Aku tidak membenarkan apa yang kamu lakukan." "Kak aku tak mau mendorongmu ke laut lagi." "Ve, aku titip fratello padamu ya." Akhirnya aku mengerti kalau aku menyayanginya. Kak, apa aku sudah jadi wanita jahat? /RomanoXMonaco. AU. MULTI pair (FrUKUS, BelarUS, FraJeanne, SpaBel). Sinetron, FTV, slice of life dan sejenisnya. FULL WARNING inside./
1. Prelude

Di taman pinggir kota ada seorang pemuda pengamen biola.

Aku selalu melewatinya ketika pulang kuliah atau kursus piano. Selalu. Dan dia juga selalu ada disitu. Di sudut yang sama.

Lagu yang dimainkannya beragam, terkadang sendu, ceria, hingga menyayat hati. Mulai dari Chopin, Basch, rohani, Bond, hingga lagu teratas chart di TV.

Dan, lagu kesukaanku. Ingatannya akan not hebat sekali dia itu.

* * *

.

.

**Another**

_'…karena Tuhan menciptakan cinta disetiap anak manusia. Dan aku, masih manusia sepertimu.'_

**Peringatan:** Representatif didalam cerita ini TIDAK ada sangkut pautnya dengan negara asli. Baik segi ekonomi, geografi, sosial budaya dan sebagainya. Kisah ini FIKSI semata, jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian, organisasi, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan atau demi jalan cerita. Sakurazaka Ohime sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam segi materiil pada penggunaan karakter 'Hetalia' dan judul-judul lagu yang tertulis didalam cerita.

**Warning:** AU, _multi pairing _dengan _pairing_ utama **South ItalyXMonaco**, _Twin US_ (Amerikanya kembar cewek-cowok :yaomingface: ), penggunaan nama manusia, kemungkinan _OoC_, bahasa tidak baku dan kasar, sinetron, dan **_ada Francis Bonnefoy_**.

**1****st**** Note:** Benda ini tadinya saya perkirakan ga lebih dari 5k, tapi apa daya, salahkan masakan Iggy sampe bisa 10k lebih. Makanya bakal saya potong-potong jadi beberapa chapter yang saya publish dalam 1 atau 2 hari (no, ga multichapter, saya masih trauma). _You've been warned_, yang tidak berkenan dipersilahkan untuk _close tab_ atau tekan tombol _back_, untuk yang berkenan, _please enjoy the rest and review will be wonderfull! :)_

.

.

* * *

Waktu itu musim gugur satu tahun yang lalu. Kursus pianoku selesai lebih awal dan kupikir crepes cokelat cukup mendiamkan perutku yang protes kelaparan. Tak ingin menghabiskannya dijalan, duduklah aku di bangku taman. Tepat didepan pengamen itu. Memperhatikannya yang hanyut akan permainannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar 'Ave Maria' darinya. Membawa ingatanku ke masa lalu.

Dulu, kakakku pernah bilang Tuhan mempermainkannya saat kekasihnya meninggal. Kupikir itu kutukan untuknya, dan tak akan menghampiriku.

Aku berdiri menghampiri tempat sampah, membuang bungkus crepesku, dan angin berhembus. Cukup kencang untuk bisa menerbangkan kertas-kertas not yang kuhimpit diketiak. Kertas-kertas itu berhamburan dari map sesuka hati angin membawanya. Hanya beberapa yang sempat tertangkap. Aku sedang mempersiapkan penampilanku di resital, jadi puluhan kertas not itu wajar. Dan, sekarang mereka berhamburan dimana-mana. Sebal, kupunguti satu per satu kertas itu. Kenapa aku juga harus kena kutukan itu sih?

Tapi kita tak akan pernah mengerti rencana Tuhan bukan?

Aku sedang berjongkok mengambil kertas bertuliskan not 'Palchebel: Canon' ketika ada tangan menjulur padaku. Menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Aku mendongak dan mendapati si pengamen itu. Tersenyum. Aku menggapainya dan berdiri. Dia memberikan beberapa lembar kertas padaku.

"Terimakasih." ucapku refleks saja.

Dia hanya mengganguk sebelum berkata, "Duduk saja disitu. Sayang kalau nona cantik harus merunduk-runduk dan roknya kotor. Biar aku yang ambilkan, tinggal sedikit kok." dan ia berbalik, mulai memunguti kertas-kertas notku.

Gombalannya bagus, sayang tak akan mempan padaku yang nyaris tiap hari digombali kakak sendiri.

Dan, aku tak terbiasa dilayani, jujur saja. Tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya tak enak hati karena menolak bantuannya, jadi terduduklah aku dikursi awalku. Sekarang memperhatikannya yang berjongkok-jongkok atau terkadang berlari karena kertas itu kembali terbawa angin. Aku tersenyum saja melihatnya.

Kupikir apa yang dilakukannya cukup melelahkan, dan dia pasti butuh sesuatu untuk mengaliri kerongkongannya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari aku berdiri dan kembali menghampiri kedai tempat aku membeli crepes tadi. Sebentar dan aku sudah duduk kembali dengan sebotol minuman penambah ion dan kopi kalengan di tanganku. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu menghampiriku. Menyerahkan tumpukan kertas not yang kubalas dengan memberikannya saputangan sambil berkata, "Terimakasih. Ini, lap keringatmu."

"Thanks." Balasnya pendek sambil berbalik, berjalan menuju tempatnya semula. Dari kejauhan kulihat disimpannya saputanganku di saku jeansnya dan dia membereskan biolanya.

Dia menghampiriku, menaruh kotak biolanya di kaki kursi dan melempar diri duduk di sebelahku. Langsung saja kuberikan minuman bagiannya. Dia mengambilnya tanpa ragu. Saat dia membuka penutupnya, dia berkata, "Besok kau ambil saputanganmu ya."

"Padahal kau kembalikan sekarang juga tak apa."

"Mana tega kuberikan saputangan penuh keringat begitu." Dan dia meneguk minuman itu hingga habis.

Kujulurkan tanganku saat botol itu kosong, menawarkan bantuan untuk membuangnya. Dia mengerenyit saat melihat kopi kalenganku yang kosong.

"Kau beli kopi kalengan dan aku minuman penambah ion?"

Aku mengangkat alis sebelum menjawab, "Berikan apa yang tubuhmu butuhkan, bukan inginkan. Itu kata ibuku." Dan aku beranjak menuju tempat sampah yang sama saat membuang bungkus crepes tadi.

Aku baru kembali duduk saat dia bertanya, "Kau mau menggelar resital ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jarang orang membawa kertas not sebanyak itu. Lagipula kulihat ada beberapa lagu yang kau tandai. Kau masih menyusun lagunya?"

"Ya. Masih ada beberapa lagu yang aku ragu." Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengulurkan tangan didepannya, "Emily Grimaldi Bonnefoy."

Dia diam sebelum tersenyum simpul menjabat tanganku, "Lovino Vargas."

Setelah diam sesaat, dia memulai kembali pembicaraannya, "Pilihan lagumu menarik walau agak random. Klasik, Depapepe, Maroon 5, sampai One Direction." Ujarnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Ku abaikan saja tawanya itu dan kujelaskan, "'Payphone' itu permintaan temanku Alfred, aku kalah main poker dan malas mentraktirnya selusin burger, jadi kuturuti saja. 'Little Things' itu permintaan ayahku, karena resitalnya tepat di ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan ibu. Entah apa yang dia akan lakukan di kursi penonton saat kumainkan lagu itu." Aku tertawa kecil membayangkan, "Klasik untuk penilaian guru-guruku dan kalau Depapepe sih pilihanku pribadi." Lanjutku panjang lebar.

"Hmm.." Dia menjawab pendek sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terbuka melebar di sandaran kursi, sedikit menyentuh pundakku. "Keberatan tidak kalau kuberi saran?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak?" Aku agak ragu, memang sih ada beberapa lagu yang aku masih belum yakin. Tapi, bagaimana kalau masukannya malah membuatku tambah bingung? Dan, ini piano bukan biola.

"Bagus. Sebentar, kutunjukkan." Dia bangkit dan mengeluarkan biolanya. Selama ini aku memperhatikannya dari jauh, tak kusadari betapa terawatnya biola itu.

"Biolamu bagus." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Hm? Biasa saja." Jawabnya pendek dan berdiri mengambil posisi, "Aku punya saran untuk 'Snow Dance' mu. Daripada sulit kujelaskan, kutunjukkan saja ya. Oh, tangkap nadanya ya, ini biola bukan piano." Jelasnya dengan tawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Aku memutar mataku dan mengangguk. Menunggu permainannya tanpa perasaan apa-apa. Aku sudah beberapa kali mendengar permainannya. Bagus dan sempurna, itu saja yang kutangkap dan kutahu darinya.

Tapi, aku tak pernah tahu, kalau tepat disaat dia mulai menggesekkan instrumen itu, semua bisa terhenti. Tak ada gemerisik pohon, tak ada kicau burung, hanya ada suara biolanya. Jelas, murni, bersih, melantunkan irama cepat 'Snow Dance'. Jujur saja, aku sempat tak menangkap nada awalnya karena terpaku. Tapi begitu sadar kembali, aku kembali terkejut. Selain nada yang ia perbaiki, semuanya persis dengan not yang akan kumainkan.

"Bagaimana?"

Ucapannya sukses sepenuhnya menyadarkanku.

"Kau, pernah memainkannya sebelumnya?" Kujawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan yang mengusik benakku.

"Belum, aku baru lihat dari kertasmu tadi." Jawabnya datar.

"Kau bisa main piano? Atau instrumen lain?"

"Sedikit, sama saja seperti biola. Lalu sedikit gitar, drum dan saxophone." Dia menjawab agak kesal, "Hei jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan!"

"Ah, maaf. Memang apa yang kau mainkan dengan caramu adalah bagian yang aku masih ragu. Sebentar, biar kucatat dulu." Agak salah tingkah, aku mengeluarkan pulpen dari tas dan menarik lembaran not 'Snow Dance'.

Aku baru akan mencoret not di kertas itu saat dia menghentikanku, "Catat di baliknya saja. Kau belum mendengarnya di piano. Nanti kau kecewa kalau tak sesuai harapanmu."

Benar juga. Aku membalik kertas itu dan mencatatnya.

"Hmm.. Berikutnya mungkin untuk 'Payphone'…" Gumamnya sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan yang mengenggam busur.

"Kau tahu lagu itu?" Tanyaku sambil tetap mencatat.

"Adikku kadang memainkannya di piano." Jawabnya datar.

"Adikmu bermusik juga?" Tanyaku sambil memasukan lembaran not kedalam map.

"Iseng saja. Dia lebih memilih menuangkan perasaannya di kanvas daripada di piano. Biola ini pun diberikannya padaku padahal hadiah ulang tahunnya dari kakek."

"Yah… Tiap orang punya cara sendiri-sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya."

Dia menyeringai sedikit sebelum berkata, "Tentu." dan mengangkat biolanya.

Aku sudah siap kali ini. Tapi, kali ini aku jadi mengetahui ada perbedaan skala antara aku dan dia. 'Sedikit' yang tadi dia katakan jelas tidak sedikit buatku. 'Sedikit' baginya adalah mampu menghanyutkan orang yang sudah siap untuk tidak terhanyut, dengan permainannya.

Lagi-lagi kata, "Bagaimana?" Darinya yang berhasil membawa kesadaranku.

Beruntung aku masih menangkap permainannya.

"Ada sedikit perbedaan di bagian rap." Jawabku mengerenyit sembari terpejam, mencoba mengingat nada yang tadi terlalu menghentak.

"Aku mencoba memainkannya sesuai permainan adikku. Karena menurutku lebih pas."

"Hmmh. Biar kucoba nanti." Balasku sambil mencatat lagi.

Kali ini keheningan datang. Merasa tak enak, aku memecahkannya.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Kau membaca semua not yang tadi kau pungut?"

"Tidak. Cuma yang ada tandanya saja."

Tanpa sadar aku mempererat genggaman pulpen ditanganku. Hebat. Dia hanya punya waktu beberapa menit membaca not-not itu. Tapi sudah bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna. Tamparan keras untukku, jujur saja.

"Aku penasaran saja. Kertas bertanda pertama yang kupungut itu 'Gymnopedie No. 1' lalu kertas bertanda berikutnya 'Payphone'. Random sekali menurutku." Lanjutnya setengah tertawa. Aku diam saja.

"Tapi dari penasaran itu aku jadi tahu lagu mana yang kira-kira paling kau suka." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada setengah menantang.

"Oh ya?" Tanyaku memancing, sambil membereskan lagi kertas-kertas not itu.

"Mau coba?" Seringai melebar di bibirnya.

"Besok kau dapat minuman gratis kalau benar." Ujarku dengan senyum menantang.

"Tepati itu." Ucapnya pendek sebelum ada seringai di bibirnya. Aku mengangguk, dia mengangkat kembali biolanya.

Satu menit belum terlewati, mataku sudah membulat tak percaya, kekalahanku sudah pasti. 'Pavane for the dead princess' mengalun sempurna.

Namun, kali ini berbeda, suara biolanya menyayat. Membuat pikiranku kosong, dadaku sesak, dan seluruh inderaku terpaku. Melodi darinya membawaku keluar dari situ. Hanyut entah kemana, terbawa alunannya yang terlalu menusuk. Memerintahkan adrenalin meremangkan bulu roma dan menggetarkan pundakku. Semua terjadi cepat. Melodi sepanjang lima menit terasa kurang buatku saat itu. Hatiku meminta lebih dari itu, berharap waktu berhenti dan lagu darinya terus berlanjut. Jangan berhenti.

"Bagaimana? Aku lebih suka memainkannya di piano sih. Toh, Ravel menulisnya untuk pi— Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tekanan di kalimat akhir darinya menarikku kembali walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Aku.. Eh? Kenapa aku.." Dengan kembalinya kesadaranku, akhirnya kusadari aliran air mata dipipiku.

"Kenapa..? Aku.. Ma, maaf.. Iya, itu lagu kesukaanku.. Uh.. Kenapa sih aku ini..?" Aku sudah tak mengerti lagi apa yang kuucapkan. Salah tingkah dan hilang kendali adalah yang kulakukan saat itu. Air mataku terus bergulir di pipi seperti apapun aku menghapusnya. Aku tak mengerti, perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali menghampiri.

Tanpa kusadari dia mendekat, dan menepuk lembut pundakku.

"Sudah sore, ayo kuantar pulang." Ujarnya lirih. Tanpa daya, aku mengangguk saja.

* * *

Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah bicara atau bergaul dengan orang lain. Apalagi lawan jenis. Di keluargaku, hanya aku yang begini. Butuh waktu beberapa bulan untukku bicara akrab dengan teman satu kelompokku, Alfred. Dan beberapa bulan tambahan untukku berteman dengan temannya, Kiku. Sekarang aku tak mengerti, aku bisa bicara panjang lebar dengan pengamen yang semusim sebelumnya hanya kulewati tanpa perhatian apa-apa.

Yang beberapa menit sebelumnya membuatku menangis karena permainan biolanya.

Namun, sesaat setelahnya berhasil membuatku tersenyum dengan cerita-cerita mafianya.

Yang barusan saja mengucapkan kalimat kasar khas Italia pada kakakku yang nyaris menciumnya.

Namun, mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan senyum terpulas diwajah setelah melihatku kembali tertawa.

Yang ketika punggungnya sudah tak terlihat membuat kakakku bertanya,

"Emily, kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Mudah sekali untukku menyanggah. Tapi percuma, kakakku terlalu ahli soal cinta.

"Dia membuatku menangis dengan biolanya. Apakah itu artinya, iya?"

Ah, kak, senyumanmu itu cukup jadi pertanda.

* * *

Kakakku bilang, perasaanku lah yang membuatku bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu dan tak mengerti. Aku hanya senang menjahilinya dengan menaruh minuman penambah ion diantara receh dalam kotak biolanya, lalu duduk di bangku tepat didepan tempatnya mengamen. Mengklaim sepihak status penggemar nomor satunya. Menikmati tawa kecil di bibirku saat melihatnya mengerenyit menatap botol minuman dariku. Merasakan tawaku berubah menjadi cengiran saat ia tetap meminumnya walau menggerutu.

Apakah semua itu cinta? Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya, aku menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya.

Ya, pertemananku yang lancar saja. Seperti pertemanan biasanya, makan siang bersama—kalau aku sempat, mengobrol panjang lebar—setelah dia selesai mengamen, bertukar nomor ponsel, itu saja.

Sama seperti saat itu.

Saat itu siang hari dibulan ketiga aku berteman dengannya. Kami duduk dikursi yang sama seperti tiga bulan kebelakang. Setelah menghabiskan minuman masing-masing—yang akhirnya ia terbiasa dengan penambah ion, kami berdua terdiam. Entah, perasaanku berkata kalau hari ini akan terjadi hal yang memancing masalah kedepannya. Tapi kucoba tepiskan itu.

"Hei, bagaimana resitalmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan.

"Berjalan lancar kok. Besok gladi bersih terakhir."

"Hmm.. Baguslah."

"Hm mh. Oh!" Pembicaraannya berhasil mengingatkanku pada satu niat yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Ini untukmu," Lanjutku sambil menyodorkan dua buah amplop putih bermotif sulur dan pita keemasan, "Undangan resitalku. Memang tidak berbayar, tapi karena itu untuk penilaian, hanya orang yang punya undangan yang bisa masuk." Jelasku setelah melihat tautan di alisnya.

"Yang satu untuk Feliciano." Tambahku saat dia tetap tak bergeming.

"Dia di Italia Emily."

"Oh, oke. Tapi kau disini, kan?"

"Iya, iya, cewek tukang paksa." Ujarnya sambil mengambil satu amplop.

"Terimakasihnya mana cowok tukang gerundel?" Balasku sambil memasukkan amplop Feliciano ke tas.

"Terimakasih ya, kacamata."

"Sama-sama, rambut mencuat."

"Kepang desa."

"Suspender kuno."

"Cewek kopi."

"Cowok tomat."

"Poker."

"Mafia."

"Cewek tidak mau kalah."

"Cowok _tsundere_."

"Ha?"

"Hehehe.. Kalah kau! Traktir aku es krim!" Ucapku senang sambil tetap terkekeh.

"Apa apaan? !"

"Sudahlah, ayo berdiri." Seruku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Eh, oi! Apa sih? Lagipula apa itu _tsundere_?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak sambil terseret olehku.

"Nanti kalau kau bertemu Kiku, tanya dia saja apa artinya!" Jawabku setengah berlari.

"Siapa lagi si Kiku itu— Hei, jangan lari!"

"Yang sampai duluan dapat _triple scoop_!"

"Oi! Kau ini umur berapa sih? Emily!"

Dan dia mengejarku dengan cepat—coret, sangat cepat. Tak mau kalah, aku mempercepat lariku. Kami sampai di kedai es krim dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku tertawa melihatnya mengomel dan mengumpat—walaupun akhirnya dia ikut terkekeh juga. "Sudah lama tidak lari-lari." Katanya.

Saat itu, rasa cemas di hatiku terlupakan sama sekali. Aku terlena dengan tawa yang berderai diantara aku dan dia.

**.**

**.**


	2. Appogiatura

Dan dia mengejarku dengan cepat—coret, sangat cepat. Tak mau kalah, aku mempercepat lariku. Kami sampai di kedai es krim dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku tertawa melihatnya mengomel dan mengumpat—walaupun akhirnya dia ikut terkekeh juga. "Sudah lama tidak lari-lari." Katanya.

Saat itu, rasa cemas di hatiku terlupakan sama sekali. Aku terlena dengan tawa yang berderai diantara aku dan dia.

* * *

**Another**

* * *

Akhirnya malam hari sebelum resitalku berlangsung tiba. Perasaanku tak karuan. Gugup, gembira, cemas bercampur jadi satu. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya aku menghampiri pelarianku, kakak. Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"_Mon lapin_, kau telepon saja cowok Italia itu ya. Mama masih merecokiku dengan jumlah pasokan bahan restoran." Adalah kata-katanya saat kudekati di konter restoran kami.

_Well_, aku tahu sekali kalau dia bohong. Orangtuaku tak mungkin mempercayakan hitung-hitungan restoran ke kakakku yang cuma tahu cara memasak dan merayu itu. Apalagi dia mengatakan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan kedipan nakalnya.

Yah.. Aku tahu sia-sia mengharapkannya. Jadi, disini aku sekarang, diatas tempat tidur, bergulat dengan perasaanku sendiri. Haruskah kutekan tombol hijau ini dan bicara dengan pemilik nomor diseberang sana? Uuh.. Ini agak sulit. Walaupun aku sudah cukup akrab dengannya, tetap saja aku merasa salah tingkah kalau harus meneleponnya. Apalagi untuk hal sepele begini. Karena biasanya selalu dia yang menelepon duluan dan mengabari hal-hal penting.

Dan nada dering petikan gitar Depapepe dari _gadget_ di tangan memutuskan rantai pikiranku, dengan cepat kulihat nama yang tertera, 'Lovino Vargas'.

_Nice timing!_

"Ya, Emily Bonnefoy."

"Hei, ini aku."

"Ya Lovino. Ada apa?" Kenapa kujawab ketus sekali sih? Payah!

"Em.. Ya.. Besok hari resitalmu kan? Jadi, kupikir kau butuh penyemangat atau apa gitu.."

Eh?

"E, eh tapi bukan maksudku mau menyemangatimu. Y, ya, siapa tahu kau tiba-tiba lupa not atau titi nada mutlak[1]mu hilang mendadak. Terus—"

Rasanya aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah diseberang sana. Dan, gawat aku sudah tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa sih! Aku sudah rela buang-buang pulsa ta—"

"Terimakasih ya." Hanyalah kalimat biasa yang sering kuucap, tapi aku merasa efeknya kali ini luar biasa, wajahku rasanya panas sekali dan senyum lebar tak bisa kutahan di bibirku.

"E, eh.. Iya.."

Kemudian hening hadir. A, aku harus gimana ini? Argh, ucapkan apa saja deh!  
"Lo—"

"Feliciano titip salam untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Yah.. Aku cerita padanya, dan dia bilang sayang sekali tidak bisa datang."

Syukurlah.. Pembicaraannya mengalir lagi. _As expected from Italian guy._

"Oh.. Ya, sampaikan salamku padanya ya."

"Ya, kalau aku pulang atau dia telepon lagi."

"Oh? Memang kapan kau pulang ke Italia?" Gawat, salah kalimat.

"Saat kepala kakek sudah tidak besar dan sekeras karang." Tuh, kan.

Pertemananku dengannya selama tiga bulan ini cukup memberitahuku beberapa hal mengenai dirinya. Seperti titi nada mutlak yang juga dimilikinya, kecintaannya terhadap tomat dan pasta, juga alasan kenapa dia bisa ada di Prancis.

Tak mau dikekang kakeknya, dia itu. Nasib cucu tertua keluarga kaya, harus meneruskan trah dan melupakan idealisme di kepala. Lari dengan hanya beberapa lembar Euro dan biola dari si adik lebih dipilihnya. Beruntung si adik kembar masih mau menanggung beban yang ditinggalkannya. "Terbelenggu di kandang emas." Katanya. Yah, kurasa kakeknya tak semudah itu melepaskan dia. Terbukti dari masih seringnya si adik membujuk kakaknya pulang atau beberapa mafia suruhan sang kakek datang ke flat kecilnya.

"Emily! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Kalimatnya yang sedikit menghentak mengembalikanku dari rentetan pikiranku sendiri.

"E, eh.. Maaf aku bengong. Kenapa Lovi?"

"Jangan panggil aku Lovi! Dasar kau ini, dengarkan orang bicara dong! Tadi aku tanya, kakakmu datang tidak besok?"

"Haha.. Maaf, maaf.. Kakak? Datang tentu saja. Kenapa kau tanya? Kangen?"

"Enak saja! Untuk memastikan, apa aku harus pakai celana besi atau tidak besok, tahu."

"Jahat. Begitu-begitu kakakku manis lho."

"Iya, kalau dia tidak nempel-nempel! Beneran deh, lebih baik cepat carikan kakakmu itu pacar, Emily."

"Kalau soal itu sih kakak tak perlu butuh bantuanku. Lagipula dia sudah punya pasangan kok."

"Oh, ya? Jadi pacarnya pasti makan hati banget."

"Hmm.. Yang kulihat sih Arthur memang selalu ngomel kalau kakak ganggu orang lain, tapi mereka akur-akur saja tuh."

"Tuh, kan mana ada cowok yang ga ma— Eeh?" Responnya lambat juga dia ini.

"Iya. Makanya aku selalu bilang pasangannya kakak. Karena aku sendiri masih sedikit sulit melihatnya sebagai pacar kakak. Kenapa? Kau _phobia_ ya?" Selalu ada senyum miris di bibirku kalau hal ini terlontar.

"Tidak juga. Cuma kusangka kakakmu bercanda saja. Aku tidak menyangka dia _memang_ begitu."

Senyumku masih bertahan sebelum kubalas kalimatnya.

"Kakak tidak begini dari dulu lho. Dulu dia punya pacar yang cantik sekali, mereka bahkan hampir menikah."

"Hmm.."

Tiga bulan aku berteman dengannya juga sudah memberitahuku bahwa jawaban pendeknya itu mempersilahkanku bercerita. Dia siap mendengarkanku, _sepanjang apapun itu._

Maka, berceritalah aku tentang kak Jeanne. Tunangan kakak yang direnggut Tuhan lebih cepat dari yang kakak inginkan.

"Lovino, kau tahu puing ruko terbakar diujung jalan rumahku?

"Ya?"

"Empat tahun yang lalu, tempat itu adalah toko bunga. Kak Jeanne si pemilik yang ramah, bunga-bunga yang merekah sepanjang hari, toko mungil yang cantik, semua orang menyukainya. Termasuk kakak. Dan, tidak perlu waktu untuk kakak jatuh cinta pada si pemilik toko. Cinta sungguhan kalau boleh kutambahkan. Karena, baru kali itu kulihat kakak yang hanya fokus pada satu wanita. Manis sekali."

Kurasakan bibirku tersenyum mengenang semua itu. Dengan jeda yang tercipta, aku bangkit dari kasur dan menghampiri balkon. Terduduk aku disitu bersandar pada kusen dan menatap langit malam bertabur bintang sebelum melanjutkan,

"Untuk menyingkat cerita, setelah beberapa bulan, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Semua gembira menyambutnya. Khususnya para tetangga yang punya anak gadis, karena itu berarti tak ada lagi yang akan menggangu putri mereka." Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar Lovino mendengus diseberang sana, "Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat. Kejadian seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka mendatangkan luka di hati semuanya, khususnya kakak."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam. Bagiku pun, kejadian ini masih membekas dan sulit kuceritakan dengan mudah.

"Waktu itu belum terlalu malam, aku dan kakak sedang membantu di restoran ketika tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dan jeritan diluar. Refleks kami keluar melihat keadaan. Dan kau tahu? Toko kak Jeanne dilalap api."

Aku berhenti lagi. Ini menyakitkan, entah kenapa rasanya aku masih bisa merasakan panasnya api saat itu.

"Pemadam kebakaran sudah dihubungi, namun tetap butuh waktu untuk memadamkannya. Kakak kalut tentu saja. Dia berusaha menerobos api tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Papa berusaha menahannya, tapi itu tidak dibutuhkan karena tiba-tiba kakak berlari mengejar seorang pria yang dengan jelas berteriak 'Akhirnya Jeanne mati!' sambil tertawa-tawa. Malang nasib orang itu, kakak yang saat itu masih menggenggam pisau daging, melempar benda tajam itu tepat ke lengannya. Orang itu roboh, dan kakak langsung menyergapnya."

Bibirku kelu. Sudah, cukup, tak kuasa aku mengingat lagi wajah kakak saat itu. Amarah dan kesedihan yang bercampur, teriakannya yang serak, terekam jelas di otakku.

"Emily?" Kudengar suara Lovino dari seberang sana. Setelah menggigit bibir dan berusaha untuk tidak menggetarkan suara, aku kembali melanjutkan.

"Di sela-sela pukulan kakak, orang itu mengakui semua kejahatannya. Tanya semua tetangga yang ada saat itu, aku yakin mereka juga masih ingat kalimat orang itu, 'Jeanne harus mati karena tak mau jadi satu denganku! Kalau aku tak bisa memilikinya, tak ada yang bisa!' ucapnya. Begitu mulut lelaki itu menutup, kakak langsung menyambar pisau tadi untuk menusuknya. Beruntung atau tidak, seseorang menghentikannya. Orang itu menarik dan memukul kakak dengan keras disertai sumpah serapah dengan aksen _British_ yang kental.

"Dibantu ayah dan beberapa teman, kakak berhasil dijauhkan dari si pelaku. Aku terus mendampingi kakak, berusaha kembali menjernihkan pikirannya dan menjaganya agar tak kembali mendekat ke lokasi kebakaran . Namun apa daya, kakak berhasil mengecohku dan saat dia tiba disana, toko bunga dan pemiliknya hanya tinggal bongkahan hitam. Aku takut saat itu. Karena kakak hanya diam. Tidak menangis, ataupun menyalahkan para pemadam yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan kak Jeanne. Dia diam. Begitupun saat pemakaman. Tak ada air mata atau isakan darinya. Seperti boneka, kakakku waktu itu.

"Papa menyarankan membawanya ke psikiater, tapi mama dan aku tahu, kakak baik-baik saja. Karena itu kami membiarkannya pulih pelan-pelan. " Aku tertawa kecil akhirnya dan Lovino menyela,

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak. Kupikir saat itu mungkin _blessing in disguise_ dari Tuhan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, saat itulah aku jadi lebih dekat dengan keluargaku. Karena sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kami terlalu sibuk sendiri-sendiri." Aku menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Saat itu, aku seperti baru mengetahui sisi lain kakakku. Kau belum liat sih kakak yang menolak ajakan teman perempuannya pakai kalimat, 'Maaf, tapi aku sedang bersama adikku. Bisa tinggalkan kami?' manis, kan?" Entah kenapa dibibirku ada cengiran saat itu.

"Terima kasih Emily, kau sukses membuatku mual."

"Kuberitahu ya, jangan terlalu membencinya, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya _lho_."

"Emily, kalaupun air laut tiba-tiba berubah jadi wine, aku tetap tak mungkin jatuh cinta pa. da. nya."

Ada tawa kecil dibibirku sebelum membalasnya, "Kau tahu tidak? Dulu Arthur juga bilang begitu."

"Haah?"

"Kau ingat, tadi kubilang yang menghentikan kakak menusuk pelaku pembakaran itu orang Inggris?"

"Hm mh."

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa menebak kalau dia itu Arthur," Kutunggu sesaat, tak ada jawaban, kulanjutkan ceritaku, "Waktu itu kira-kira setahun setelah peristiwa kematian kak Jeanne. Aku dan kakak bertemu lagi dengannya di _marchés alimentaires_[2]. Aku menyapanya, berterimakasih atas bantuannya saat itu. Singkat cerita, setelah ngobrol-ngobrol di kedai sekitar situ, kami tahu dia seorang penulis yang kerjanya bolak-balik Inggris-Prancis dan dia jadi tahu restoran kami, lalu dia jadi pelanggan tetap kami sekaligus pasangannya kakak, _end of story_."

"Tunggu. Didengar bagaimapun, ceritamu itu ada _plot hole_ nya Emily."

"Sebelah mananya?"

"Itu gimana caranya bisa tiba-tiba dia jadi pacarnya! Sementara kakakmu kondisinya lagi begitu."

"Oh itu. Hmm.. Gimana ya, dia jadi sering datang ke restoran, dan ngobrol dengan kakak. Itupun kalau bertengkar bisa didefinisikan sebagai ngobrol. Jujur saja, kami sekeluarga kaget, saat tiba-tiba kakak yang saat itu tidak punya emosi, seperti boneka, bisa merespon sarkasme orang itu dengan nada mengejek." Ada tawa miris di akhir penjelasanku, memancing kata kenapa dari lawan bicaraku diseberang sana. Kubeberkan saja semuanya, sudah terlanjur.

"Aku yang adiknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi dia, lelaki tak di kenal, pendatang di kehidupan kami, bisa mengembalikan kakak ke keadaan semula. Walaupun mungkin caranya salah sih. Tapi aku, rasanya tak berguna sama sekali."

Ku akhiri kalimatku dengan menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tanganku yang memeluk lutut. Berusaha menguasai diri. Hei, aku tak mau terlihat lemah lagi. Cukup sekali aku menangis didepan pria Italia ini.

"Kau salah." Jawabnya. Tak mendapat tanggapan dariku, dia melanjutkan, "Kau sendiri yang cerita kalau kau tak pernah meninggalkannya. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya? Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana kakakmu, tapi kalau aku jadi dia, keberadaanmu saat itu pasti berarti sekali."

Keberadaanku, ada artinya. Sembilan belas tahun aku hidup, baru kutahu kalimat sesederhana itu bisa membuat perasaan membuncah di dadaku.

"Kalau kau masih merasa ingin memberi kontribusi, ingatlah kembali apa tujuanmu bermusik, Emily." Dia melanjutkan dengan lembut.

Memberi kejutan yang cukup untuk membuatku mengangkat kepala dan memandang ke gelapnya malam.

"Membagikan rasa senang pada orang lain." Jawabku lirih.

"Ya." Dari satu kata pendeknya itu, rasanya aku bisa membayangkan senyumannya diseberang sana, "Musikmu, tidak hanya popularitas dan penghargaan bukan?"

"Ya. Ya.." Kurasakan ada senyuman diantara jawabanku,"Terimakasih, Lovino." Dan ada setetes air mata mengalir dipipi yang sudah terlalu panas ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, sudah terlalu larut." Balasnya setelah jeda yang entah kenapa aku yakin ada senyum disitu, "Aku tak mau buang-buang waktu melihat resital yang pianisnya punya kantung mata."

Ada nada bercanda disitu. Kembali membawa ceria.

"Iya, iya.." Sahutku dengan nada serupa.

Aku beranjak dari beranda, menutup jendela dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur sambil menunggu balasannya. Yang ternyata tidak ada. Ya sudah ku panggil saja namanya.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih ya."

"Ya, ya, ya.. Sudah, tidur sana."

"_Bonne nuit_ Lovino."

"_Bonne nuit._"

Tanpa suara, dengan sentuhan lembut di layar yang berpendar, sambunganku terputus.

* * *

[1] Titi nada mutlak atau Tala mutlak atau _absolute pitch_ adalah kemampuan untuk mengenal suatu nada dengan namanya tanpa bantuan suatu nada rujukan, atau kemampuan menghasilkan suatu nada (misalnya dengan menyanyi) dengan tinggi nada benar tanpa bantuan nada rujukan; id. wikipedia wiki/ Tala_ mutlak ; en. wikipedia wiki/ Absolute_ pitch

[2] _marchés alimentaires _: Pasar mingguan yang menjual bahan makanan

**.**

**.**


	3. Interlude

Tanpa suara, dengan sentuhan lembut di layar yang berpendar, sambunganku terputus.

* * *

**~Another~**

_Interlude_

* * *

Keesokannya aku bangun sebelum alarm _handphone_ku berbunyi. Kutatap jam dinding di sebelah lemari. Enam lewat lima belas. Masih banyak waktu bersiap-siap. Kukembalikan tatapanku pada langit-langit pucat diatasku, berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam tanpa kehilangan detil terkecil.

Entah berapa lama aku menatapnya, yang pasti aku sampai meloncat saat _handphone_ku akhirnya berbunyi. Kusambar benda itu dari sebelah bantalku dan kumatikan alarmnya. Kurasakan ada cengiran dan semburat merah di wajahku saat kutatap lagi alat komunikasi itu.

"_le matin, _Emily."

Kaget, aku langsung menoleh kearah suara. Kulihat kakak berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum.

"Ah, _le matin, frère._" Balasku sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari kasur.

Kakak bersandar pada kusen pintu dan ber'hmm' ria saat aku membereskan tempat tidurku.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil mendekatiku, dan saat bibirnya berada di di telingaku, dia melanjutkan lirih, "Sepertinya tadi malam asik sekali dengan si Italia."

Refleks, kulempar bantal yang sedang kupegang kearahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Hahaha… Baguslah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Balasnya santai sambil menaruh bantal itu ditempatnya, "Nah, lebih baik kau siap-siap sekarang." Tambahnya.

"Iya." Jawabku pendek sambil mengambil handuk.

"Oh iya Emily." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu. Aku menoleh dan ia melanjutkan, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu blush-on lagi, mukamu sudah merah sekali gara-gara Lo. vi. no." dan dia mengedip sebelum menutup pintu, membuat lemparan handukku tak mengenainya.

* * *

Aku sampai di hall musik tepat waktu. Setelah pengarahan dari pelatihku, aku harus menunggu sekitar satu jam untuk tampil. Para pelatih itu tahu betul cara membuat anak-anak didik mereka gugup setengah hidup.

Ya, aku tidak menggelar resital sendirian. Aku disini bersama beberapa orang lain angkatanku. Seperti Gilbert, tertua di bengkel Beilschmidt yang mengambil kelas drum, Eduard dari kelas terompet, Mei dari kelas cello dan beberapa orang lainnya. Resital ini akan lumayan panjang, karena kami harus tampil grup dan solo. Entah beruntung atau tidak, giliranku tampil solo dapat nomor paling buncit.

Jadi, disini aku sekarang. Ditengah lorong yang penuh dengan orang hilir mudik bersama keluargaku. Menunggu empat puluh lima menit lagi.

"Sayang, jangan tegang ya, mama mendoakanmu." Kata ibuku sambil mencium dahi, pipi, dan hidungku masing-masing satu kali.

"Ya Ma." Aku malah tegang tahu Ma! Ini seperti mau pergi perang saja!

Papa hanya menepuk pundakku sambil mengedip dan berkata, "Kau pasti sukses."

Dan mereka masuk kedalam hall. Menghilang dibalik pintu kayu besar berukiran tumbuhan rumit.

"Kau tidak masuk kak?" Aku menoleh menatap kakakku yang.. Kelewat keren?

Tidak tidak, bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, dia cuma nonton, tapi dandanannya itu.. Dia memakai celana cokelat tua bergaris hitam, kemeja putih, slayer bercorak hijau yang diikat di leher, dan jas kancing dua sewarna celana. Euh, kak, kau mau ikut tampil?

"Hmm? Kenapa? Kau takut kuganggu ya kalau nanti Lovi~ datang?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Terlalu mudah ditebak.

Tak lama kemudian, suara yang terlalu kukenal dengan logat Italia yang kental memanggil, "Emily."

Bicara soal si iblis.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Lovino berjalan kearah kami. Aku kehabisan kata-kata melihat penampilannya. Kalau kakak kusebut keren, berarti dia memukau. Tidak, dia tidak serapi kakak. Dia memakai celana bahan hitam, sepatu fantofel hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi merah marun melingkari kerahnya yang tidak dikancing ditambah vest hitam. Rapi, tapi tetap _dia_. Liar, dan seenaknya.

"Emily?" Suara kakak dan tepukan di punggung berhasil menyadarkanku sepertinya.

"Ya?"

"Cih, capek-capek aku kesini, kau malah bengong." Sahut Lovino membuang muka. Eh tunggu, dia ga pake blush-on kan? Pipinya agak pink.

"Ya ya, terimakasih sudah mau datang." Balasku sekenanya sambil menatapnya. Dan mana kutahu kalau dia membalas tatapanku? Refleks saja aku membuang muka. Tunggu, kenapa juga aku buang muka?

"Hem.. Rasanya aku masuk sekarang aja deh, Arthur juga sudah ada." Celetuk kakak. Sambil mengedip. Geez..

Tapi memang kulihat Arthur sedang berjalan kearah kami. Penampilannya? Tidak perlu ditanya. _Like gentleman as always_, padahal dalamnya dia itu _punk _sejati.

Arthur mencium tanganku dan berkata, "_Good luck, love._" sebelum masuk ke dalam hall bersama kakak yang senyumnya penuh arti. Meninggalkanku dan Lovino berdua. Oke ini ga nyaman. Sama sekali. Padahal lorong utama ini mestinya ramai orang hilir mudik, tapi aku seperti tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Bajumu cantik."

"Ha?" Aku benar-benar tidak menangkap kalimat barusan, karena hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Ku, ku bilang bajumu cantik, _damn it_! Jangan buat aku ngomong dua kali! Dan ingat yang cantik itu bajumu bukan kamu!" Ulangnya dengan muka yang memerah.

Aku suka sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

Kurasakan ada senyum dibibirku sebelum menjawabnya, "_Thanks_. Kau juga tampan pakai itu. Aku terbiasa mellihatmu pakai _jeans_ sih."

Kena! Mukanya merah sekali.

"U, Uh.. _Than_—kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

"Maaf, maaf.. hehehe—"

"Emily!" Tawaku terhenti saat kudengar suara ceria seorang gadis memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Bella, senior sekaligus teman kecilku melambai menghampiriku.

"Emily~ Selamat atas resitalnya~" Ucapnya ceria sambil mencium pipiku masing-masing sekali.

"_Thanks._ Tapi ini mulai aja belum lho." Balasku datar.

"Ah, tenang. Pasti sukses!" Aku bingung, gimana caranya orang bisa ceria sepanjang hari seperti dia.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan topik, "Kau sendiri kesini?"

"Aku sama kakak dan Antonio kok. Tuh, mereka jalannya lama sih." Jawabnya sambil menoleh kearah kedatangannya. Kulihat ada dua orang laki-laki berjalan berdampingan, sedikit lagi sampai ditempat kami berdiri.

"_¡Hola! _Emily~" Sesuai dugaan, yang menyapa lebih dahulu adalah Antonio. Pemilik toko buah kelahiran Spanyol yang seumuran kakakku dan agak pedofil juga kelebihan gula. "Sukses resitalnya ya~" Lanjutnya sambil memeluk dan mengendus-endus rambutku.

Euh.

Sambil kudorong, aku menjawab, "Terimakasih, Tonio." Dia yang memintaku tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kak'.

_"Supaya lebih akrab~"_ Katanya waktu umurku tujuh tahun dan dia empat belas.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, kulihat ada uluran tangan diarahkan padaku dari Lars. Kakak laki-laki Bella, penerus usaha toko roti dengan rambut mirip tulip.

"Semoga sukses." Katanya pendek dan agak tidak jelas karena diucapkan dengan bibir mengapit cerutu.

"Terimakasih Lars, dan didalam dilarang merokok, omong-omong."

Dia mengerenyit.

"Lalu, apakah ini Lovino, Emily?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Bella menyadarkanku kalau aku tak sendirian.

"Ah, ya. Ini Lovino. Lovino ini Bella." Kataku datar sambil menoleh dari Bella ke arah Lovino.

Kurasakan alisku berkerut. Kenapa dia? Melihat Bella seperti melihat hantu saja. Wajahnya pink, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya berkilau seperti anak kecil mendapat kado natal. Jangan bilang dia seperti ini dari tadi, selama aku bercakap dengan mereka.

"Lovi." Panggilku lagi sambil mencolek pinggangnya.

"Ah! A, apa Emily?" Dia tergugup menatapku.

Aku mengangkat alis dan menjawab, "Mereka teman-temanku."

"Kenalkan, Isabelle van Jansen. Panggil saja Bella." Ujar Bella ceria sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku tidak mau memukul rata orang Italia, jadi kalau ada orang Italia membaca cerita ini, kumohon jangan tersinggung kalau kubilang lelaki Italia itu penggombal sejati. Oh, ya Tuhan, dalam waktu tidak sampai sepuluh detik Lovino sudah kembali normal, mengambil dan mencium tangan yang diulurkan Bella sambil tersenyum, lalu berkata, "_Il tuo nome come te, bella signorina. Mi chiamo Lovino, piachere _[Namamu persis dirimu, nona cantik. Namaku Lovino, senang bertemu denganmu]."

Beberapa detik setelah itu ada hening dengan Lovino masih menggenggam tangan Bella sambil tersenyum menatap Bella yang wajahnya antara terkejut dan bingung.

"Lars. Kakak Isabelle." Kata-kata bernada tajam dari Lars memecahkan keheningan.

Seperti tidak ada apa-apa, Lovino balas menjabat tangan Lars—yang memisahkan tangannya dengan tangan Bella—dan menjawab, "Lovino Vargas."

"Lalu, aku Antonio! Panggil aku Tonio atau Toni ya, _mi tomate!_" Sahut Antonio sambil merebut tangan Lovino dan menjabatnya dengan dua tangan. Tidak bisa membaca situasi seperti biasa.

Kulihat alis Lovino sedikit berkedut sebelum menjawab, "Lovino Vargas, bukan **tomat**." Ow, penuh sekali tekanan dia kata terakhir itu.

"Hahaha… Iya, iya anak imut." Balasnya tanpa peduli sedikit pun sambil memeluk Lovino yang reaksinya amat sangat terduga.

"_What the fuck! Bastardo, get the hell out of me!_"

Ini lucu sumpah. Aku dan Bella cekikikan bersama dan Lars membuang nafas wajar dan berkata,

"Terserah. Bella, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang."

Bella menatap kakaknya dan mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan semoga sukses padaku. Lars membiarkan Bella masuk ke hall lebih dulu, dia mengikuti dibelakangnya setelah tersenyum kecil padaku. Kulihat dia mengantongi cerutunya dengan sedikit cemberut sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Ah! Lars, Bella! Kalian jahat meninggalkanku!" Ujar Tonio yang tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia melepaskan Lovino dan bergegas mengejar kakak beradik Belanda tadi. "Okey, Emily, sukses ya! Sampai jumpa, _mis tomates!_"

Dan dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Spanyolku tidak sebagus itu, tapi 'mis' itu untuk jamak kan?"

"Yep. Itu artinya kau masuk 'Grup Dipeluk Antonio' secara resmi dan bernasib seperti aku dan beberapa anak yang lain. Selamat."

"Kau tidak punya teman normal ya?"

"Memang kau normal?"

"Cih! Ka—"

"Emily! Kumpul sekarang! Sepuluh menit lagi mulai!" Kudengar suara seorang temanku memanggil, memotong omongan Lovino.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ah, yeah.." Balasnya agak ragu sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa Lovino?"

"Aku—"

"Emily! Ayo cepat!" Kudengar suara temanku dan derap langkah. Aku masih menatap Lovino dan kulihat bola matanya membesar melihat sosok yang mendekat dari belakangku.

"AH! Kau!" Ucapnya penuh keterkejutan yang dibalas serupa oleh temanku itu.

"AH! _Fratello!_"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Lovino yang sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai diri, walaupun terlihat seperti tidak nyaman.

"Bukannya itu pertanyaanku?"

Okey _gentlemans_ jangan lupa aku ditengah kalian, _please?_

"Maaf menginterupsi, Lovino, kau kenal dia?"

"Ya iyalah, mana mungkin aku lupa wajah sepupu yang mendorongku ke laut dari dermaga di Seborga sambil tertawa. Ya, kan Martin?"

Martin hanya tertawa dan menjawab ceria, "Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Dan ya, Emily, aku sepupu temanmu ini. Masa kau tidak sadar dengan namaku?"

Ah! Martin Alfredo **Vargas**.

"Nah! Maaf mengecewakan _fratello_, tapi kita kangen-kangenannya setelah resital aja ya." Ucapnya sambil merangkulku pergi.

Kupikir Lovino akan bilang, "_Siapa yang mau kangen-kangenan, bodoh!"_ Tapi dia malah,

"Tunggu."

Aku berbalik, menepis halus tangan Martin dari pundakku dan kulihat Lovino melepas Rosario dari lehernya. Dia mendekatiku dan mengalungkan Rosarionya. Aku tidak mengerti, jadi aku diam saja. Dia menggenggam Rosario itu dan membisikkan lirih doa dalam bahasa latin—yang aku tidak mengerti tentu saja. Setelah selesai, dia mencium dahi, pipi kiri dan kananku, diakhiri dengan memegang pundakku dan berkata,

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa." Matanya hijaunya bertemu mataku saat ia tersenyum.

Dia tahu. Dia tahu aku cemas dan ingin pingsan dari tadi. Dia tahu aku gelisah. Tuhan, terimakasih kau kirim dia kesini.

Aku tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih, dan berbalik pergi sambil menghiraukan mukaku yang panas sekali.

Aku lupa sama sekali tentang Martin sampai setelah beberapa langkah aku mendengar suaranya bicara dalam bahasa Italia yang cepat. Aku mengerti Italia, tapi tidak dalam jarak sejauh itu dan yang bicara adalah sesama _native_, tapi kira-kira yang kudengar seperti ini,

"Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa wanita yang kuincar selalu menarik perhatianmu? Kak, aku tak mau mendorongmu ke laut lagi, jadi lepaskan yang ini. Yang ini milikku, ya?"

Aku tak mendengar jawaban dari Lovino.

* * *

Resital hari itu berjalan terlalu luar biasa.

Aku betul-betul bersyukur pada Tuhan yang memberi kewarasan pada Gilbert, hingga ia mengerti kata harmonisasi dan tidak memainkan drumnya mendominasi seperti kebanyakan—ralat, semua—sesi latihan. Sesi grup berjalan lancar. Olahan 'In Rush' Backstreet Boys kami mendapat _standing applause_ dari sebagian besar penonton. Gilbert mengedip padaku saat itu, aku menyeringai meliriknya. Tak sia-sia kami mengatur siasat agar semuanya setuju memainkan lagu itu untuk sesi lagu bebas grup.

Dan aku menunggu satu jam lebih berikutnya seperti di neraka.

Giliranku tampil solo berada di nomor paling buncit setelah lima orang. Setiap satu orang memainkan tiga lagu klasik dan dua—tiga boleh asal total keseluruhan tidak lebih dari lima belas menit—lagu pilihan sendiri. Aku bersyukur waktuku menunggu tak lebih lama dari ini karena sebagian temanku sudah menggelar resital solonya kemarin. Jadi disinilah aku, duduk dipojok belakang panggung sendiri. Tidak berminat mengintip dari balik tirai permainan teman-temanku. Malah bikin depresi menurutku.

Yang kulakukan pada setengah jam terakhir akhirnya hanya menggegam erat Rosario Lovino dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Merasakan harum keringat dan parfum Lovino yang melekat di Rosario perak itu menguar menggelitik hidung. Merasakan kembali hangatnya senyum si pemuda Italia dan kata-katanya. Seluruh tubuhku hangat dimulai dari dadaku. Aku tersenyum dan membuka mata. Menyadari bahwa aku juga memakai kalung bunga anyelir dari kakak. Senyumku semakin mengembang menyadari keluargaku juga ada disitu.

"Emily, sebentar lagi."

Aku mendongak menatap Mei didepanku.

"Ya." Jawabku pendek sambil beranjak mendekati tirai pembatas. Kulihat tirai terluar masih tertutup, dan Martin berjalan kearah ujung panggung satunya, menuju ke belakang sini. Gilirannya sudah selesai.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, tanganku dingin dan berkeringat. Kepalaku tegang seketika. Aku menggigiti bibir. Kupegang sekaligus kalung pemberian kakak dan Rosario dari Lovino.

"Berikutnya, peserta terakhir, nomor enam.."

Kurasakan tepukan—kelewat kencang—Gilbert dan acungan ibu jarinya saat aku menoleh. Dia nyengir. Aku tersenyum. Kulihat Mei dan Martin yang juga tersenyum menyemangati. Aku mencium genggaman tanganku sekali lagi.

"..Emily Grimaldi Bonnefoy."

Tirai terangkat dan aku melangkah ke panggung.

**.**

**.**


	4. Anima

"Berikutnya, peserta terakhir, nomor enam.."

Kurasakan tepukan—kelewat kencang—Gilbert dan acungan ibu jarinya saat aku menoleh. Dia nyengir. Aku tersenyum. Kulihat Mei dan Martin yang juga tersenyum menyemangati. Aku mencium genggaman tanganku sekali lagi.

"..Emily Grimaldi Bonnefoy."

Tirai terangkat dan aku melangkah ke panggung.

* * *

**~Another~**

Jarak dari belakang panggung sampai ke kursi piano kurasakan bertambah beberapa mil dari saat aku tampil grup tadi.

Setelah memberi salam di tengah panggung, aku terduduk di kursi piano, setelah sedikit merapikan rokku, kutaruh tanganku dipangkuan dan menarik nafas.

Aku bisa.

Dan tanganku mulai menari dengan sendirinya di atas tuts piano. Memainkan melodi mendayu karangan Beethoven, 'Für Elise'. Pemanasan.

Piano dan musik itu ekstasi buatku. Not pertama jariku kaku, not kelima dan seterusnya aku sudah tak didunia ini lagi. Aku candu, not demi not 'Für Elise' mengalun. Panggung terangkat dan aku berada di tengah hutan gelap, bulan purnama memancarkan sinarnya yang menembus dedaunan diatasku. Terus, not mengalun. Ada siluet sepasang kekasih bertengkar hebat, si lelaki pergi dan si wanita jatuh menangis. Warna salem mentari terbit menggantikan kelam malam, si pria tampak tak terjadi apa-apa. Si wanita jatuh putus asa. Pisau buah diatas meja tampak menggoda, ditusuknya tepat diperutnya, mewarnai merah kursi, meja dan jendela. Terlambat, si pria hanya bisa berteriak putus asa. 'Liz!' katanya. Ini ekstasi, ini dunia imajinasi, dimana aku pencipta ilusi dengan hati.

Lagu berganti, cepat bergembira. Masih Beethoven, 'Marcia Alla Turca' atau 'Turkish March'. Aku berada di tengah festival mediterania lampau, penuh bangunan berwarna kapur. Orang-orang menari, tertawa, bercanda ditemani hembusan angin hangat dan minuman ditangan. Warna-warni ornamen memberi aksen ditengah-tengah lautan manusia yang menari dan menyanyi. Menyombongkan kemampuan diri, sama sepertiku saat memainkan lagu ini. Aku memang tak memainkannya sepiawai atau secepat Massimiliano Ferrati dan Fazil Say, aku hanya ingin semua menikmati. Tak peduli dia mengerti musik atau sebentar lagi masuk alam mimpi.

Lagi, lagu berganti. Ravel, 'Pavane for The Dead Princess'. Aku membuka mata, ingin kembali ke dunia nyata. Karena lagu ini sudah lebih dari kesukaan. Not demi not mengalun, menarik kepingan-kepingan kenanganku dengan seorang lelaki, berambut cokelat tua dengan logat Italia kelewat kental. Tentang dia yang memainkan lagu ini dengan biolanya. Tentang dia yang berlarian mengejarku ke toko es krim. Tentang dia, selalu tentang dia karena lagu ini. Dan ada rasa menggunggah di hatiku. Akhirnya aku mengerti kalau aku menyayanginya. Kak, adikmu _lemot_ juga ya.

Musik klasik menghilangkan cemasku. Panggung milikku sepenuhnya sekarang. Ada jeda sesaat untukku menarik nafas sebelum kumulai 'Snow Dance' dari Depapepe. Kumainkan not demi not dengan rasa ceria yang membuncah. Aku tahu lagu ini tak seceria itu, tapi aku tak bisa menahan semangat yang tiba-tiba menggelora di dada. Salahkan si cowok Italia dan 'Pavene'nya.

Aku memasuki lagu dua terakhir, pesanan Alfred. Maroon 5, 'Payphone'. Aku memainkannya dengan hati-hati. Karena aku tahu dia memaksaku memainkan ini bukannya tanpa maksud. Walau aku tak tahu tujuannya, aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

Aku tersenyum puas setelah 'Payphone' berakhir dan aku masuk lagu terakhir. Kumainkan ini sepenuh hati untuk keluargaku, One Direction, 'Little Things'. Alunannya penuh rasa terimakasihku karena diberkahi keluarga yang luar biasa. Ibu yang penuh senyum dan pengertian. Ayah yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Serta kakak… Yang sangat berarti.

Not terakhir berdenting, dan aku berdiri. Menerima tepuk tangan meriah. Bahkan dari _Herr _Roderich—mentor super dinginku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

**.**

**.**


	5. A due

Not terakhir berdenting, dan aku berdiri. Menerima tepuk tangan meriah. Bahkan dari _Herr _Roderich—mentor super dinginku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

* * *

**~Another~**

* * *

Lega dan lelah. Dua kata itu cocok mendeskripsikan perasaan dan keadaanku setelah sampai dibelakang panggung.

Sekarang kami tinggal menunggu seminggu untuk mendapat selembar kertas sertifikat penentuan. Ah, bukan,bukan, kami sudah pasti lulus. Permasalahannya, dengan nilai yang bagaimana? Tapi aku yakin aku bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir, "Persetan dengan nilai. Yang penting sudah lega."

Acara resmi selesai saat kami memberi salam bersama-sama sekali lagi.

Begitu kembali ke belakang panggung, Mei memelukku dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Karena begitu sertifikat itu keluar dia harus kembali ke Taiwan. Aku merasa sayang sekali, dia salah satu teman yang cukup dekat denganku.

Perasaanku tambah campur aduk karena perpisahan itu. Tapi saat aku menemui keluarga dan temanku di Lobby, semuanya seolah terangkat begitu saja. Tak perlu cemas, Taiwan masih di bumi, kami pasti masih bisa bertemu lagi. Tak perlu merasa kesepian.

* * *

Ibuku memelukku dan berkata, "Kau hebat sekali Emily." Yang hanya kubalas mengusap pelan punggungnya.

Ayahku hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan berujar lirih, "Tadi itu indah sekali, Emily." Membuat wajahku merona merah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalasnya.

"Nah. Karena kau anak hebat. Papa jadi tidak ragu meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Francis." Lanjutnya ceria.

Ha? Apaan nih? Kok suasana berubah drastis gini?

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya sayang, Mama sama Papa dari sini langsung berangkat liburan ke Seychelles. Kan kalian tahu hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami." Jelas Ibuku.

"EEH? !" Aku tidak heran ada suara kakak bercampur suaraku disitu.

"Nah, Francis, jaga adikmu ya. Papa cuma pergi seminggu kok." Lanjut Ayahku sambil menepuk pundak kakak.

"Eh, tapi pa, seminggu itu.." Elak kakak sambil berusaha masih tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kami titip restoran ya." Kata ibuku sambil mencium pipiku. "Kau pasti bisa." Lanjutnya setelah sekarang mencium pipi kakak.

"Ta—"

"Nah, kami pergi ya! _Au Revoir~_"

Aku dan kakak hanya bengong dan pasrah. Ketika Ayah dan Ibuku sudah tak terlihat lagi dari balik pintu kaca. Aku menatap kakak yang menatapku dan berkata serempak, "_Petit paradis_ tutup seminggu." Lalu berjabat tangan.

Hahahaha.. Aku senang sekali punya kakak yang bisa komunikasi lewat pikiran.

"Kalian ini! Sudah diberi tanggung jawab juga!" Tiba-tiba Arthur berseru, membuat kami menatapnya, "Ka, kalau kalian kerepotan karena cuma berdua, a, aku bisa bantu kok. Ja, jangan salah sangka! Aku cu—"

"Tidak perlu." Aku dan kakak berkata serempak lagi.

Dan Arthur pundung di pojokan.

Perlu kuberitahu, bukan aku dan kakak jahat padanya, cuma masakan Arthur itu… Uh.. Kata yang mendeskripsikannya dengan tepat itu.. Tidak berbentuk? Astaga, arang saja masih ada bentuknya dari masakan buatannya.

"Emily." Aku menoleh saat kudengar suara Lovino memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Ng.. Tadi itu.. Bagus sekali." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih."

Kulepaskan Rosarionya dari leherku, dia menunduk, aku refleks mengalungkannya. Membuat rambutnya sedikit menyentuh wajahku, membuatku membaui rambutnya yang beraroma mint. Syukurlah mengalungkan Rosario tidak lebih lama dari ini, jantungku bisa meledak mungkin.

"Terimakasih." Ulangku.

"Ye, yeah.." Jawabnya dengan muka merah. Aku nyengir. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Entah, saat itu aku tak mendengar apa-apa, dan mataku hanya fokus padanya sampai,

"Kalian.. Tidak lupa kami masih disini kan?" Seloroh Arthur, disebelahnya, kakak tersenyum geli.

Aku dan Lovino sama-sama membuang muka. Mukaku panas sekali. Sial. Seseorang, tolong aku pecahkan suasanan _awkward_ ini!

"Emiii~" Aku menoleh cepat pada sumber suara, terimakasih Tuhan!

Kulihat Amelia, berlari kearahku, dan begitu sampai dia langsung memelukku dan berujar, "_Congrats_! Tadi kamu keren bangeettt!"

Amelia F. Jones, adik kembar genetik Alfred F. Jones. Berbeda denganku dan Al yang mengambil jurusan Sejarah, dia mengambil Arkeologi. Tapi soal sifat, dia benar-benar **genetik** dengan kakaknya, hanya berbeda di jenis kelamin.

"_Thanks.._ dan bisa lepaskan aku? Aku ga bisa nafas.."

"Woops! _Sorry, can't be helped, you're so cute with that dress!_" Katanya ceria sambil memandangku dari atas kebawah.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Aaanndd.. who is this cute boy?_" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Lovino.

"Ah, dia Lovino. Lovino, Amelia." Jelasku singkat. Untunglah Lovino tidak sedang melamun lagi, sehingga mereka bisa berjabat tangan tanpa aku harus menyadarkan Lovino dulu—walaupun kulihat alis Lovino berkedut dengan kata _cute boy_.

"Lalu ini—" Baru saja aku ingin memperkenalkan Arthur, tapi dia memotong,

"Artie!" Katanya sambil memeluk Arthur seperti memelukku.

"Ergh! Amelia!" Arthur bereaksi spontan dengan muka memerah. Kulihat kakak mengangkat alis melirik Arthur yang gelagapan.

"_What are you doin' here, Artie?_" Tanya Amelia setelah melepaskan Arthur tapi tangannya masih mengalungi leher pemuda British itu.

"_Stop calling me Artie! And that is my question!_" Arthur, kau kebanyakan pakai tanda seru.

Sebelum Amelia sempat menjawab, kakak lebih dulu berujar, "Nona, aku belum tahu siapa namamu, tapi kurasa Arthur sudah dapat lebih dari cukup kehormatan bisa dipeluk gadis cantik sepertimu."

Sambil tersenyum _penuh arti_.

_Oh my word._ Kak, jangan masuk mode cemburu, _please, with cherry on top?_

Amelia memandang kakak, lalu melepaskan Arthur sepenuhnya. Dia tersenyum sopan lalu menjawab,

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku, _monsieur_. Namaku, Amelia Foster Jones, teman satu kampus Emily. Boleh kutahu nama anda?" Sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu, _ma chére_. Aku Francis, kakak Emily. Tidak perlu minta maaf kurasa. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mendapat tontonan _menarik_ darimu dan Arthur secara gratis." Dengan masih tersenyum seperti tadi, kakak menjabat tangan Amelia.

Jabat tangan itu bertahan cukup lama dengan dua orang itu saling bertatapan. Dan, umm.. Kacamataku kotor atau aku memang bisa melihat ada percikan api diantara mereka?

"Kakakmu punya saingan." Ucap Lovino diakhiri seringai mengejek. Ah, bukan hanya aku ternyata.

Amelia melepaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Dan kalau aku boleh permisi, aku ingin kembali bicara dengan Emily, Mr..?"

"Francis saja cukup, _mon lapin._"

"Oh, baiklah, Francis." Tambah Amelia sebelum mengedip pada Arthur dan berbalik padaku.

Dan seolah tidak ada apa-apa Amelia berkata padaku, "Emi~ Bantu aku cari Al!"

Uh, daripada ketegangan itu berlanjut, lebih baik sama-sama bersikap biasa.

"Lho? Kalian terpisah?"

"Iya. Begitu selesai, dia mengejar Natalia yang keluar duluan. Mungkin sekarang dia ada di lobby luar."

"Yeah, boleh." Jawabku pendek sebelum beralih pada Lovino, "Kau mau pulang duluan? Atau?"

"Aku ikut denganmu." Jawabnya pendek sambil melirik pada pot besar di pojok ruangan. Saat aku refleks mengikuti arah pandangannya, kulihat bayangan orang dibalik pot cokelat itu.

"_Sweet! Let's go, then._" Kata-kata Amelia membuat bayangan orang di pot itu tak lagi kupikirkan, mungkin aku salah lihat.

"Kak, aku bersama Amelia dan Lovino ya. Kalau mau pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa." Kataku pada kakak yang hanya dibalas dengan kata 'ya' dan lambaian tangan. Kuharap kakak sudah keluar dari mode cemburunya.

* * *

Keputusan untuk mengambil mantel dulu kurasa tepat saat kami sampai di ujung Lobby luar. Cuaca pertengahan September benar-benar menusuk.

Lobby luar tidak terlalu ramai seperti Lobby didalam. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bergegas pulang dan sepasang kekasih yang—sepertinya—bertengkar.

"Emi, itu Al!" Kata Amelia sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih itu. "A—"

Teriakan Amelia terputus saat dia—kami—melihat Natalia berbalik memunggungi Alfred, lalu berbicara dengan antusias dengan telepon genggamnya. Kulihat Alfred hanya diam, tapi tangannya mengepal dan,

Praaakk.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan Alfred, _Handphone_ Natalia terjatuh membentur porselen. Menjadikan alat komunikasi itu retak di layar dan beberapa bagiannya terlepas.

Plaakk.

Kali ini, tangan Natalia yang bergerak, menimbulkan warna merah di pipi Alfred.

"Jadi orang idiot juga ada batasnya." Ucapnya dingin sambil melangkah ke arah _Handphone_nya. Dia punguti satu per satu bagian alat komunikasi itu yang terpencar sambil berujar, "Aku benci kau."

Aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat ekspresi Alfred saat kata-kata Natalia itu terlontar, tapi yang kutahu, detik berikutnya, Alfred sudah menarik paksa tangan Natalia. Membuat gadis Belarus itu tersentak berdiri berhadapan dengan si pemuda Amerika.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Ucap Alfred tajam sambil menggenggam pundak Natalia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benci kau." Ucap Natalia membuang muka.

"Tatap aku dan katakan sekali lagi." Tantang Alfred.

"Aku benci kau brengsek! Tukang tebar janji! Pembohong! Kau yang tinggalkan aku, tapi kau tak perbolehkan aku kembali pada kakak. Maumu apa idiot!" Raung Natalia tepat di muka Alfred. Membuat si pemuda melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku mau kau dengarkan aku." Ujar Alfred.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kudengarkan darimu? Semuanya sudah jelas. Kau yang membuat semuanya beranta—"

_"SHUT UP AND LISTEN WILL YOU?!"_

Semua orang yang ada disitu cukup terkejut dengan teriakan si kapten _american football_ kampus itu. Termasuk Natalia.

"Kumohon. Dengarkan aku sekali saja." Lanjutnya melembut.

Natalia tidak menjawab, hanya meluruskan wajah.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau tetap menungguku ditengah badai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa _handphone_mu mati. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Akan kuganti dan kuperbaiki rencana kita waktu itu. Maafkan aku Nat."

"Aku sudah cukup menerima segala permintaan maafmu. Aku lelah, salah dan maaf selalu berulang. Kali ini pun aku merasa kau benar-benar tak peduli. Aku butuh buk—"

"_That song._"

"Eh?"

"Lagu kedua terakhir yang Emily mainkan. Lagu yang hanya kau dengar dari tengah. 'Payphone'. Lagu kesukaanmu."

"Tapi itu tida—"

Alfred memegang pundak Natalia lagi. Kali ini sepertinya lebih penuh determinasi.

"Dengar, dia setuju mainkan lagu itu setelah aku mengalahkannya main poker. Dan kau mestinya tahu betapa sulit mengalahkan dia yang sudah jadi dewa permainan itu. Kau mestinya tahu betapa sulitnya aku bersikap agar dia tidak menraktirku saat kalah. Kau juga mestinya tahu betapa lurusnya dia hingga aku harus susah payah membujuknya untuk taruhan."

Ah, jadi ini alasannya.

Saat aku merasakan wajahku terkejut, kudengar dengusan mengejek dan bisikan, "Heh, bisa juga dia." dari Lovino disebelahku.

"Tapi, kaka—" Suara Natalia yang melemah dan terdengar bimbang atau mungkin luluh hatinya, membuatku kembali menatap pasangan yang sekarang menarik lebih banyak orang untuk menonton itu.

"Natalia Braginskaya! Sadar! Kakakmu dipenjara! Dia membakar toko dan membunuh pemiliknya! Dia tidak akan ada dimanapun sampai sepuluh tahun lagi! Jangan percaya mereka yang bilang kakakmu kabur atau merasa pernah melihat dia di luar penjara!" Alfred berucap setengah berteriak sambil mengguncang pundak kekasihnya, "Bukankah karenanya aku ada disisimu? Bukankah karena itu kau membutuhkanku?" Sambung Alfred sambil terus menatap mata Natalia.

Ada jeda setelahnya yang pecah oleh suara bergetar Natalia.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu semua itu. Tapi aku takut karena kau tak kunjung datang! Aku takut! Aku takut kau pergi seperti kakak! Aku takut sendirian!"

Tangis Natalia pecah setelah semua kalimat itu. Dipelukan Alfred. Yang gumamannya tak terlalu terdengar olehku karena tangis Natalia yang semakin kencang.

* * *

Aku sama seperti orang-orang disitu. Menatap adegan dramatis yang agak berlebihan karena dilakukan di tempat umum dengan pandangan terpukau, sampai Amelia di sebelahku mendengus mengejek dan berkata,

"Syukurlah Al. Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dariku, Amelia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Beberapa bulan ini dia uring-uringan tidak bisa tidur karena hal ini. Akhirnya dia mengangguku tiap malam. Mengajak nonton film horror lah, bengong di kamarku lah, tidak jelas pokoknya. Tapi yah… Syukurlah."

"Ucapanmu seperti tidak bersyukur Amelia." Ucapku dengan nada bertanya.

Dia diam sebentar menatapku dan menjawab sambil memalingkan wajah, "Aku.. Agak cemburu melihat ini. Selama ini, Al tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis dengan perasaan khusus. Aku merasa sedikit terabaikan. Apalagi, ternyata perempuan yang bisa mengaduk emosinya sampai berteriak bukan hanya aku." Dia mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jadi aku merasa tertolong saat Lovino tiba-tiba berkata, "Tak ada yang perlu dicemburui. Dia tetap saudaramu, seperti apapun dan menjadi apapun dia."

Kulihat matanya menerawang jauh ketika itu. Mungkin, sedikit banyak dia mengerti perasaan Amelia.

"Yeah. Kau benar." Balas Amelia lirih sambil tetap memandang kearah kakak kembarnya.

"MELLL! Ayo pulang!"

Teriakan Alfred mengalihkan pandanganku dari si gadis Amerika disebelahku. Sejak kapan dia sadar kami disini?

Kulihat Alfred sedikit berbicara pada Natalia yang sudah dalam mode normal-tapi-bermata-sembap dan dengan cengiran diwajah menggandeng tangan gadis Belarus itu berjalan kearahku.

"Emily~ _Thanks for everything! I owe you a lot for this!_" Ucapnya semangat didepanku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kuraih tangan itu, kujabat, sambil berkata, "Sama-sama. Kan tidak sering orang menonton opera sabun gratisan di hall musik."

Dan kalimat itu sanggup membuat pemuda Amerika yang paling _air head_ dan _oblivious_ sejagat raya itu memerah sempurna, semerah tomat di toko buah Antonio.

"Ahahaha.." Dia hanya tertawa patah dan menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

Natalia—yang entah menutupi tingkah pasangannya atau bagaimana—mengulurkan tangannya juga dan berkata, "Terimakasih. Lagumu cantik."

Aku merasa senyumku saat itu tulus. Karena, _well_ kau harus lihat wajah gadis yang jatuh cinta. Manis sekali.

"Sama-sama." Kataku.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang kalau begitu!" Ucap Alfred lantang dengan wajah kembali normal.

"Okey! Dan aku perlu asupan gizi sebelum sampai rumah! Al, Kau traktir!" Balas Amelia yang juga kembali normal.

Kembar itu memang begini ya?

Kulihat Natalia hanya mengangguk saat Amelia bertanya dengan—terlalu—semangat padanya soal traktiran Alfred.

"Oh! Tenang, pahlawan sepertiku bisa mentraktir kalian semua kalau mau!" Ujarnya semangat, "_So? Wanna grab some burger with us?_" tanyanya padaku.

"_Thanks Al, but I think I'll pass._" Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Aw.. Kalau kau?" Tanyanya pada Lovino.

"Kurasa aku pulang bersamanya." Jawabnya singkat. Kulihat Al tidak langsung bereaksi, ada sesaat dimana dia saling tatap dengan Lovino.

"_What a shame.._ Tapi gapapa, masih ada lain kali." Ucapnya sambil memutuskan kontak mata, "Okey, ayo berangkat." Lanjutnya.

"Yup! Emi, kami pulang duluan ya." Kata Amelia setelah memelukku lagi.

"Bye Emily, Lovino!" Ujar Alfred sambil berbalik merangkul Natalia yang hanya mengangguk kecil padaku.

"Bye." Balasku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baru beberapa langkah, Alfred terhenti dan menoleh, "_Dude, take care my friend and I wish your luck!_" Katanya sebelum berjalan lagi dan tertawa bersama Amelia.

Apa sih maksudnya? Aku mengerenyit menatap tiga orang yang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, bercampur dengan pejalan kaki.

"Burger berisik! Mulutnya ga bisa dijaga apa." Rutukan Lovino membuatku meliriknya—yang lagi-lagi memerah mukanya. Dan semakin membingungkanku. Apaan sih? Apa laki-laki begitu ya? Cuma dengan tatap-tatapan aja udah bisa ngerti satu sama lain?

Ah, terserah lah.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya pendek, memutuskan rantai pikiranku.

"Yeah." Jawabku pendek dan mensejajarkan langkah dengannya.

Kami baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat dia berkata, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." dan menarik lenganku, memendekkan jarak diantara kami, dan melirik kebelakang.

Refleks, aku mengikuti pandangan matanya lagi dan mendapati bayangan orang lagi dibalik pot besar di depan gerbang hall. Apa yang tadi itu aku tidak salah lihat? Aku tidak tahu bayangan siapa itu. Tapi kalau karena bayangan itu membuat Lovino lebih pendiam dan waspada dari biasanya, kurasa perjalananku pulang kerumah juga akan jadi tidak biasa.

Apalagi dengan Lovino yang terlalu melindungi, kurasa aku lebih sibuk menjaga jantungku supaya tidak meledak daripada waspada terhadap sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

**.**

**Note: **Thanks for reviews, alert, and favourite! Im really flattered! But, chapter ini kayak ada yang off deh, walaupun saya sendiri gatau apa itu, _care to point it out_?:3

Reply to emgeev: Aw, saya senang bisa bikin kamu suka RomaMona juga. Thanks for reviews :D

**.**

**.**


	6. En pressant

Apalagi dengan Lovino yang terlalu melindungi, kurasa aku lebih sibuk menjaga jantungku supaya tidak meledak daripada waspada terhadap sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

* * *

**~Another~**

* * *

Rumahku lumayan jauh dari hall musik kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, tapi dengan metro, satu kali perjalanan, maka sampailah. Karenanya sekarang kami melangkah keluar dari pemberhentian metro, kembali merasakan hawa menusuk musim dingin. Dengan Lovino yang masih tidak menjauh dariku, kalau boleh kutambahkan.

Aku masih berusaha menjaga jantungku tepat pada tempatnya saat tiba-tiba Lovino menarik tanganku dan mendesis, "Percepat langkahmu, dan kita putar arah sedikit."

Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar protes. Lovino melangkah lebar-lebar, dan dengan sigap melewati orang-orang. Cukup sulit mengikutinya tanpa terengah, jujur saja. Aku tak sempat memperhatikan jalan. Lovino menyeretku melewati lorong-lorong belakang gedung. Melewati jalan kecil becek dengan sisi tembok bata berlumut. Saat kami berbelok untuk entah yang keberapa kali, kulihat bayangan orang yang sama.

"Lovi, itu—" Rasa penasaranku sudah terlalu besar untuk ditahan, dan syukurlah Lovino mengerti itu. Cepat, dia memotong ucapanku dan menjawab cepat.

"Suruhan kakek."

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku diam saja dan memandang wajahnya dari samping, yang tidak terbaca ekspresinya.

"Ayo, jangan bengong!" Desisnya sambil menarik tanganku, menyadarkanku. Dan kami berbelok, memasuki gang belakang toko roti. Aku melirik kebelakang, kulihat orang itu semakin mendekat. Lovino sepertinya juga sadar itu. Dia berbalik, menendang tumpukan kardus hingga jatuh. Memblokir jalan sempit itu, memberikan kami sedikit waktu.

"Lari, Emily." Ujarnya masih menarik tanganku.

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, aku mengikutinya berlari. Cukup sulit, kakinya cepat sekali dia ini. Apalagi dia masih menggandengku, kalau aku tak mengikuti kecepatannya aku bisa jatuh.

Aku terengah-engah saat kami akhirnya keluar di jalan besar.

"Kesini." Katanya, tidak menungguku bernafas. Sial, capek! Kuharap kau memberiku nafas buatan kalau aku pingsan, dasar do-S!

Aku mengikutinya. Kami masuk ke area _Marchés Alimentaries_. Cukup ramai keadaannya saat itu. Kami menyelinap diantara orang-orang dan belanjaan mereka. Kami sudah sampai ditengah keramaian, dan kuharap saat itu orang itu sudah tak mengejar kami lagi, tapi sayangnya aku salah.

"Lovino!" Desisku, masih menoleh melihat orang itu.

"Cih! Ayo!" Ujarnya mempercepat langkah.

Kami kembali melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari _Marchés_. Tidak sampai lima menit kami sampai di bagian belakang pasar mingguan itu. Sepi sekali, hanya ada satu dua orang yang mengangkut barang, dan sisanya hanya tumpukan kardus, keranjang, krat, macam-macam. Kami menyelinap diantara tumpukan kardus buah, dan akhirnya bertemu jalan buntu.

Aku mendengar suara langkah dibelakang kami. Bagaimana ini? Disekeliling yang bisa kulihat cuma tumpukan kardus, keranjang sayur dan buah. Pikir Emily, pikir!

Tiba-tiba Lovino menarikku ke celah diantara tumpukan tinggi kardus dan tembok. Entah bagaimana, tapi terimakasih untuk yang menaruh kardus ke posisi aneh begini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal posisi. Ini agak menyenangkan buatku kalau keadaannya sedang tidak dikejar-kejar _creepy man_. Kami terduduk di jalanan becek dengan Lovino bersandar pada tembok dengan kaki menekuk, dan aku bersandar padanya dengan kaki menekuk pula. Kurasakan tangan kanannya memelukku diperut dan tangan kirinya membungkam mulutku. Dia menenggelamkan engahan nafasnya di kepalaku. Senang sih, tapi aku ga bisa nafas bodoh!

Tak ada waktu untuk protes, jelas. Nafas kami tertahan saat terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kurasakan detak jantung Lovino di punggungku. Tiap detik kurasakan keringat mengalir di dahiku, suara langkah itu terdengar mendekat, dan mendekat. Diiringi suara benda berjatuhan dan sumpah serapah Italia. Saat suara lelaki itu terdengar jelas, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tuhan, tolong kami!

Dan suara _handphone _berdering.

Kami kaku. Siapa, _handphone_ siapa itu? Bukan, jelas bukan aku. Karena tak ada reaksi dari Lovino, kuanggap itu bukan _handphone_nya. Tebakanku benar saat dering itu mati dan lelaki aneh itu bicara sendiri.

Aku tak terlalu menangkap pembicaraannya. Karena, _hell_, aku tidak dalam keadaan bisa berpikir dan bahasa Italianya cepat. Tidak lama, dia berhenti bicara—atau kuanggap dia selesai menelepon. Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Pergi! Kumohon pergilah!

Tuhan menjawab doaku.

Kudengar langkah kakinya menjauh. Tapi aku tahu, kami belum bisa bernafas lega. Aku menunggu beberapa saat hingga tak ada suara sama sekali untuk memastikan orang itu benar-benar pergi, lalu kupukul tangan Lovino yang membekapku. Dia melonjak dan melepaskanku.

"Bwahh.." Aku menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, "Sebelum kita ditemukan, kurasa kau sudah membunuhku duluan." Protesku akhirnya.

Aku masih terengah-engah sambil membenarkan posisi duduk agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Setidaknya bebanku hilang kalau itu terjadi." Ucapnya sambil menengadah, terengah juga. Sialan.

"Itu yang kau katakan padaku yang tak tahu apa-apa?" Jawabku ketus.

Aku tak tahu kalau jawabanku bisa menyentaknya.

"Maaf." Katanya pelan. Dia menekuk kaki kanan, menaruh siku kanan di lutut, dan menutupi dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Mestinya tadi aku tak pulang bersamamu. Maaf." Lanjutnya pelan.

Kurasakan amarahku sedikit menurun melihatnya OOC seperti itu.

"Sudah terjadi. Kau hanya berhutang penjelasan padaku." Balasku akhirnya.

Dia diam, melirikku dan menaruh lengannya di lutut yang masih tertekuk. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, seolah penuh pertimbangan.

Biasanya aku tak suka menginterogasi orang. Tapi setelah kejadian seperti tadi, kurasa aku sudah tak punya toleransi.

Dia menatapku sebelum berkata, "Kurasa aku sudah cerita tentang kakek dan kau juga sudah tahu kalau dia sering mengirim suruhannya."

Dia berhenti, aku diam.

"Biasanya mereka hanya menghampiriku di flat dan saat aku sendirian. Baru kali ini kulihat mereka mengikuti sampai ke tempat umum." Lanjutnya.

Di jeda itu aku bertanya, "Bukankah katamu mereka hanya 'membujuk'mu? Kenapa harus lari?"

Dia menyeringai sedikit dan menjawab, "'Membujuk' itu kata yang paling halus untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang mereka lakukan setelah kukirim lusinan anggota mereka tepat ke ICU."

Aku mengerenyit, tunggu ada yang aneh disini. 'Setelah'? Berarti sebelumnya 'tidak' kan?

"Awalnya mereka memang hanya membujuk. Tapi saat aku tak menggubris, mereka mulai melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Mengacak-acak dan mengancam pemilik flat, dan lainnya. Mereka sentuh aku satu jari, mereka harus kehilangan lengan." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan menajam tiba-tiba di kalimat terakhir. "Kupancing mereka setelah mengamen. Di lorong belakang bengkel Jerman itu, aku sendirian dan mereka entah empat atau lima. Pengecut mereka itu. Melawan aku yang kata mereka 'tuan muda' tapi beramai-ramai. Aku tak salah pilih tempat saat itu, banyak benda yang bisa kujadikan senjata. Lanjutannya bisa kau tebak. Mereka buat aku tergores dan berdarah, kubuat mereka tak bisa pulang ke Italia sebelum masuk ICU. Dan ah, kalau tak salah, ada satu yang harusnya tidak bisa lepas dari tongkat seumur hidupnya. Tak kusangka bunyi remuk tulang kaki bisa semerdu itu." Sekarang tatapannya benar-benar berkilat menyeramkan. Kau, Lovino bukan sih?

"Setelah kejadian itu, apa kau pikir mereka masih menuruti perintah kakek untuk membawaku pulang dalam keadaan baik?" Lanjutnya lagi diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Apa itu artinya semua yang berhubungan denganmu mereka incar?" Akhirnya aku sadar hal ini.

"Ya dan tidak. Tidak untuk orang-orang yang sepertinya jarang berkomunikasi denganku mereka tak ambil pusing karena percuma. Tapi untuk orang-orang yang cukup sering kutemui kemungkinannya bisa empat puluh banding enam puluh untuk didatangi." Jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangan dibelakang kepala, kembali bersandar didinding. "Tenang, sebajingan apapun mereka, tak mungkin mereka menyerang wanita." Tambahnya cepat.

"Lalu kenapa hari ini hanya satu orang? Kalau menurut ceritamu biasanya mereka beramai-ramai."

Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas, "Entah. Strategi baru mungkin? Kita kan tidak pernah tahu lelaki tadi bawa beretta atau tidak." Seringai kecil kembali di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku diam. Kupandangi dia. Orang ini, kenapa bisa setenang ini? Nyawanya terancam tiap hari, tapi bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Apa hidup di 'sangkar emas' semenderita itu dibanding hidup terancam tiap hari?

"Ayo pulang. Sudah gelap." Ucapnya, menghentikan rentetan pikiranku.

Kulihat dia sudah berdiri dan meluruskan mantelnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku juga bangkit. Kulihat tangannya terulur membantuku. Saat aku sudah berdiri dan membenarkan mantelku kurasakan tatapannya padaku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Erh.. Tidak, maaf memang mestinya aku tidak membekapmu." Jawabnya memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Hah?" Serius aku ga ngerti maksudnya.

"Sudah diam. Jangan bicara, jangan nafas!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Jangan nafas? dia berharap aku mati beneran? Apaan sih! Apa yang salah dengan nafasku? Memang nafasku masih berat sih, gara-gara tadi. Tapi kan—Tunggu. Nafas.. Berat.. Mukanya yang memerah.. Ah! Dasar cowok.

"Ooh.. Iya deh, aku ga ngomong lagi deh, Loviinoo." Balasku sambil memainkan 'nada' kalimatku saat kami sudah mulai berjalan.

"Kauuu…" Kulihat dia menoleh kearahku dengan muka kesal tapi memerah, "Apa kau mau kubuat benar-benar meneriakkan namaku? Hemm? Kebetulan disini sepi." Lanjutnya diakhiri seringai.

"Aaw~ Memang kau rela mereka mendengarku?" Balasku sambil tertawa.

"Serius Emily, kau lanjutkan ini, dan hotel didepan itu dapat sepasang tamu tambahan."

"Ahn, Lovi~ Kau romantis sekali~" Ahahahaha.. Tak kusangka memergoki kakak sekali dan aku bisa langsung meniru suara ini.

"E. mi. ly." Ups.

Aku hanya tertawa sebelum menggodanya lagi. Serius, mukanya yang memerah itu lucu sekali. Aku tahu bercanda seperti ini lumayan bahaya, tapi setidaknya rasa tegang dan cemas kami mulai menghilang. Walaupun aku cemas kalau-kalau ada 'tempat' lain yang menegang.

Err.. Tadi aku bilang apa?

Serius kak, terlalu sering menguping pembicaraanmu, Tonio dan Gilbert benar-benar meracuni pikiranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Gustoso

Aku hanya tertawa sebelum menggodanya lagi. Serius, mukanya yang memerah itu lucu sekali. Aku tahu bercanda seperti ini lumayan bahaya, tapi setidaknya rasa tegang dan cemas kami mulai menghilang. Walaupun aku cemas kalau-kalau ada 'tempat' lain yang menegang.

Err.. Tadi aku bilang apa?

Serius kak, terlalu sering menguping pembicaraanmu, Tonio dan Gilbert benar-benar meracuni pikiranku.

* * *

**~Another~**

* * *

Setelah kejadian dikejar-kejar itu, seminggu terlewati tanpa terasa.

Aku dan Mei sempat bertukar _e-mail _ sebelum kepergiannya, orangtuaku pulang membawa oleh-oleh yang aku yakin setengahnya tidak berguna dan hanya akan jadi sampah—mereka tak terkejut menemukan kenyataan kafe yang tutup seminggu. Lalu, dengan pengurangan kegiatan sementara di jadwalku—yang sekarang hanya rumah-kampus-rumah—aku benar-benar jadi gadis kurang kerjaan. Seperti saat ini, aku memutuskan berjalan melalui taman saat menuju rumah dari kampus dan.. Bingo!

Ada dia di sudut taman.

Aku terduduk di bangku. Terhalang oleh beberapa orang yang berdiri menonton dia memainkan Rondo Veneziano, 'Colombina'. Entah kerasukan apa dia. Dari celah tubuh beberapa orang yang menontonnya, kulihat matanya terpejam, dahinya mengkerut, berkonsentrasi. Menggesekkan biolanya sepenuh hati, kembali membuat suasana hening yang sanggup menghentikan napas. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama, berusaha jatuh dengan damai dalam melodinya yang berombak, menggetarkan sekitar.

Setelah permainannya selesai dan beberapa orang tersingkir, dia melihatku dan berkata, "Ah, kebetulan. Bantu aku satu lagu, kutraktir kau makan malam."

Apa-apaan?

Aku bangkit, kudekati dia sambil mengerenyit dan bertanya, "Bantu? Dengan cara?"

Dia memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Tahu 'Secrets' dari One Republic?"—aku mengangguk—"Nyanyikan liriknya."

Aku bengong.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Taruh tas mu." Ucapnya penuh perintah.

Seperti orang bodoh kuletakkan tasku didekat pot bunga. Ketika otakku sudah kembali berfungsi, kukatakan padanya, "Pastikan makan malamnya sungguhan atau kukunci kau satu malam bersama Tonio."

"Lelaki baik tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya nona, dan tidak. Kau akan lihat _Italian beast_ memakanmu duluan sebelum ancamanmu terjadi." Balasnya diakhiri seringai penuh sugesti. Sial.

Dia mengangkat biolanya dan aku menarik nafas.

* * *

.

"_Masakanku lebih enak dari restoran-restoran itu. Ayo belanja, kepang desa."_

Adalah jawaban Lovino saat kutanya akan makan dimana kami. Jadi disini aku sekarang, melangkah keluar dari toko roti van Jansen dengan tasku di bahu kanan dan biola Lovino ditangan kiri, sedangkan dia membawa semua kantung belanjaan.

"_Fratello!_" Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan, dan aku menoleh. Kulihat, seorang pemuda mirip Lovino lah yang memanggil.

"Sial! Ayo, Emily!" Lovino memindahkan semua belanjaan ke satu tangan, menggandeng tanganku dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan menarikku berlari.

"Eh tunggu!"

"Tunggu! _Fratello!_" Pemuda itu mengejar kami. Perlu kutambahkan, dia punya bakat jadi pelari. Kami lari duluan tapi dia bisa menyusul hingga jarak memungkinkan dia bicara pada kami.

"Tunggu! Kumohon, jangan lari!" Ujarnya.

"Lo, Lovi? Kupikir kita berhenti saja?" Mana tega aku melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sepertinya putus asa sekali.

Lovino tidak menjawab, hanya menggigit bibir dan terus berlari, pemuda itu teriak, "Aku kesini karena keinginanku! Bukan sebagai suruhan kakek!" dan berhenti.

Kakek? Dia…

Lovino berhenti dan berbalik. Ekspresinya marah bercampur sedih. "Lalu untuk apa kau disini, adik bodoh!"

Ternyata benar. Aku menatapnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih mendetil. Dia mirip Lovino. Sangat. Hanya rambutnya cokelat terang dan warna matanya seperti madu. Dengan kemeja, dasi, dan celana bahan, dia seperti pekerja kantoran yang baru pulang. Tunggu, jangan bilang dia menyelinap dari kakeknya kesini?

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa itu salah? Kita saudara, kan?" Jawabnya sedih.

Kutatap Lovino yang menggeratakkan gigi. Ini jelas bukan waktunya aku ikut campur.

"Bohong! Pulang sana! Aku tidak mau kakek punya alasan tambahan untuk mengirim lebih banyak suruhannya!"

"Tidak mau! Kau suruh aku pulang sekarang, berarti kau ikut denganku!"

Well? Keras kepala itu genetik ternyata.

"Pulang kataku! Kau mau bisnismu berantakan? Atau memang itu rencanamu? Biarkan bisnismu hancur, lalu kakek akan menyalahkanku karena kau kesini, dan menyuruh anak buahnya menempelkan revolver dikepalaku?"

Lovino kau keterlaluan.

Kulihat Feliciano sedikit shock dengan perkataan kakaknya, namun masih bisa membalas, "Kakek sudah tidak berharap kau masuk di bisnisnya"—kulihat alis Lovino berkedut—"dia hanya berharap kau pulang. Kami menyayangimu dan berharap kau cepat kembali. Bukankah dua tahun sudah cukup lama untuk kau pergi?"

"Heh. Katakan padanya, kalau baru sampai situ, berarti dua tahun belum cukup untuk aku pergi." Lovino berbalik, menarik tanganku lagi, "Ayo Emily."

"Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" Kudengar suara Feliciano melembut.

"Mauku? Kau tanya mauku? Mauku **mereka** tak perlu ikut campur lagi di urusanku, di keluargaku, di kehidupanku." Balasnya tanpa berbalik.

"Baik. Tunggu dan lihat. Aku bisa melakukan itu semua dan membuatmu pulang."

"_Suit yourself._" Dan Lovino mulai beranjak pergi sambil menyeretku.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Feliciano itu masih menatap kami dengan tatapan kecewa. Apa begini akhirnya? Apa saudara benar baik-baik saja untuk berpisah? Aku, tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari kakak sampai selama itu. Lovino, apa kau lupa kasih keluarga? Atau sebenarnya itu yang kau cari tapi kau hanya tak mengerti?

Aku menatap wajahnya dari samping, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Tunggu." Kataku menghentikan langkahnya. "Setidaknya biarkan dia makan bersama kita." Lanjutku saat dia tidak menjawab.

Aku berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri Feliciano, tetapi tertahan oleh tangan Lovino.

"Lakukan itu dan berdoalah pada Tuhan agar aku bisa menahan diri tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu." Ucapnya dingin sambil menatapku tajam. Aku tahu itu bukan gertak sambal seperti biasanya.

"Jangan egois. Dia hanya ingin bertemu kau. Coba buka hatimu sedikit saja tentang hal itu." Balasku sambil menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Persetan dengan ancamannya.

Kudekati Feliciano dan berkata, "Ayo, setidaknya makanlah dulu sebelum pulang."

"Ve?"

Ve?

"Err.. Kalau kau tak keberatan?" Kok suasananya jadi anti-klimaks gini.

"Tentu saja aku mau, terimakasih. Namaku Feliciano, siapa namamu nona?" Tanyanya sambil mensejajarkan langkah denganku.

Aku mengangkat alis sebelum menjawab pendek, "Emily. Sedang bertemu denganmu."

"Ah! Jadi kau ya, Emily itu!" Ujarnya antusias, sambil mengambil tas biola dari tanganku, "Biar kubawakan, sayang kalau nona cantik harus bawa barang-barang." Katanya saat kupandang dia penuh tanda tanya.

Aku _de javu_.

Tapi perasaan itu langsung menghilang saat aku bertatapan dengan Lovino.

"_Don't screw with me woman._" Desisnya, mukanya mengeras karena entah amarah atau rasa sedih yang membuncah, "Kau pikir ancamanku main-main?"

Dia melangkah memperpendek jarak denganku.

Aku menelan ludah, dan ada perasaan cemas menggelayut. Apa yang akan Lovino lakukan padaku?

Aku belum sempat bereaksi saat Feliciano maju satu langkah didepanku, membuatku menatap punggungnya.

"Kak, dia tidak salah apa-apa. Kalau kau memang sampai seperti itu karena aku ada disini, aku dengan senang hati pergi saat ini juga. Tapi aku menghormati dia, aku janji, setelah makan malam, aku pergi." Ucapnya.

Yang kulihat dari balik punggung si adik adalah mereka saling menatap. Tidak terlalu lama, lalu Lovino berbalik, kembali berjalan sambil berkata, "Terserah."

Aku menatap balik Feliciano yang mengedip padaku sambil tersenyum riang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku beralih menatap punggung Lovino dengan perasaan lega, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya.. dia juga ingin adiknya disini, kan?

"Ayo cepat, _damn it!_"

Aku saling menatap dan bertukar cengiran dengan Feliciano saat mendengar umpatan dari Lovino yang mukanya sedikit memerah.

.

* * *

**Note:** Ini tadinya mau saya satuin sama chapter selanjutnya, tapi bakal kepanjangan kayaknya, jadi saya potong :I Terimakasih btw, untuk yang mau baca, apalagi sampai sini :D

**.**

**.**


	8. Triad

Aku saling menatap dan bertukar cengiran dengan Feliciano saat mendengar umpatan dari Lovino yang mukanya sedikit memerah.

* * *

**~Another~**

* * *

Kami sampai di flat sewaan Lovino dalam beberapa menit. Aku menyelonong masuk menuju dapur begitu pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menaruh belanjaan yang ditengah jalan tadi tiba-tiba Lovino lampiaskan padaku. _Hell_, dasar do-S. Aku menyadari kakak beradik itu masih di pintu depan saat aku menoleh dan mendapati bahwa aku sendirian didalam flat.

Flat itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Begitu kau masuk dari pintu, kau bisa langsung mendapati seluruh ruangan. Kalau kau berdiri di pintu, empat atau lima langkah dihadapanmu adalah _single bed_ sederhana yang ditaruh vertikal dengan ujung kepala menempel ditembok dan diujung kakinya ada meja kopi berlaci. Masih menempel ditembok yang sama dengan kepala tempat tidur ada jendela kaca besar bertirai cokelat. Disisi kiri ruangan ada dapur kecil. Dan jikau kau menengok ke kiri saat di pintu depan, kau bisa melihat pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan diantara semua itu, di tengah ruangan, tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong, hanya lantai kayu tanpa karpet yang dibeberapa tempat akan berbunyi jika terpijak.

Berdasarkan pengalamanku kemari, dua atau tiga kali dulu, yang bunyi paling keras itu lantai di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Oke, daripada kita membahas lantai, aku penasaran dengan kakak beradik yang masih diluar pintu. Kuhampiri pintu kayu bercat hijau yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Belum sampai tanganku memegang gagangnya, aku bisa mendengar Feliciano berbisik keras,

"Kau masih membawa ini? Kupikir kau sudah tak berhubungan dengan mereka lagi!"

'Ini'? Apa itu?

Firasatku berkata kalau pembicaraan mereka _mestinya_ tak perlu kuketahui. Jadi, aku hanya mengintip dari celah pintu. Dari posisiku, kulihat Lovino membelakangiku, dan Feliciano dihadapannya.

"Cerewet!" Desis Lovino keras sambil merebut sesuatu dari tangan Feliciano.

Dan ketika Lovino menyisipkan kembali benda itu di jaketnya, mataku dengan jelas menangkap benda apa itu sebenarnya. Pistol. Dengan nama yang tak terlalu kuingat, Barret? Birreta? Pokoknya mendekati itu.

"Kau pikir bagaimana caraku melindungi diri kalau tak ada ini?" Tambah Lovino.

"Tapi.. Kakek tidak mungkin sekasar itu padamu! Dia tak mungkin benar-benar ingin membunuhmu." Balas Feliciano.

"Dia mungkin tidak, tapi apa kau bisa menebak pergerakan anak buahnya? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku sesekali? Biar merasakannya sendiri."

Melewati pundak Lovino kulihat wajah Feliciano yang menunjukkan raut sedih dengan alis bertaut. Lalu tiba-tiba, seperti sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, dia meraih lengan kiri Lovino dan menggulung lengan jaketnya.

"Oe, _damn it! What the—_" Protes Lovino terhenti saat lengannya berhasil terekspos.

"Apa-apaan ini! Pistol masih bisa kutoleransi! Tapi ini! Aku tak menduga kau masih terlibat kak!" Sekarang suara Feliciano meninggi, sudah tak berbisik lagi.

Aku sedikit bergeser untuk bisa melihat jelas lengan kiri Lovino. Dan aku menyesal melakukannya, kulihat lengan kirinya yang penuh bekas jarum suntik dan guratan luka.

Hatiku mencelos, reflek, aku benar-benar bersembunyi di balik pintu. Aku menempelkan punggungku di pintu.

Rasa terkejut masih menggelayutiku. Bekas jarum suntik? Lovino.. Itu.. Tidak mungkin, kan? Aku masih sibuk menolak fakta yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kudengar suaranya berkata,

"Berisik! Tak usah meributkan hal yang sudah lewat!"

"Tapi itu bekasnya masih ada! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kapan terakhir kau berurusan dengan ini?"

"Heh, kok kau peduli, sekarang?" Mengejek, nada Lovino itu. "Tak usah berlebihan, terakhir kulakukan saat baru sampai di Paris. Brengsek mereka itu, _mark-up_ harga tinggi sekali mentang-mentang aku pendatang dan kelihatannya punya uang."

Ada jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Tapi yah, kalau mengantarkan saja sih, kadang kulakukan kalau biola itu tidak bisa memberiku sekedar potongan roti."

"Kak—"

"Sudahlah, kau cemaskan aku juga percuma. Ayo masuk, lebih cepat kau makan dan pergi, lebih baik."

Aku setengah berlari menuju dapur saat kudengar kalimatnya itu. Beruntung aku tepat waktu. Begitu pintu berkeriat terbuka, aku sudah setengah jalan membongkar belanjaan. Setengah berpura-pura setengah memang berniat membereskannya.

Sebenarnya, aku masih merasa _awkward_ saat mereka masuk. Aku merasa tak pandai berbohong dan kurasakan gerakanku kaku. Tapi, sikap ceria Feliciano menyelamatkanku.

"Ve.. Emily, sini, biar kubantu." Katanya sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Ye, yeah."

Orang ini, sepandai itukah menyembunyikan perasaannya?

"_Fratello_, kau sudah meramalkan kedatanganku atau apa? Bahan-bahan ini bisa cukup untuk tiga orang." Tanyanya sambil mengambil beberapa tomat dari plastik.

"Aku memang niat ngajak si kepang desa ini makan, makanya kulebihkan. Tapi tiba-tiba kau da—" Kalimatnya terpotong menyadari tatapan penuh tanda tanyaku. "A, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Jangan kepedean atau apa!" Lanjutnya dengan muka memerah.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendapati lanjutannya.

"Iya, iya.." Balasku sekenanya sambil membuka lemari dibawah tempat cuci piring dan mengambil panci. "Ini." Lanjutku sambil memberikannya pada Feliciano.

Dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum sebelum menggerutu, "Tapi kak, kenapa harus beli ini sih?" dan membuka bungkus spageti instan.

"Peralatan dan dapurnya tidak mendukung, adik bodoh!"

"Ya sudah, ayo makan diluar saja~"

"Masakanku lebih enak daripada makanan yang cuma mahal itu. Jangan protes!"

Aku mengerjap menatap percakapan yang masih berlanjut itu. Percakapan kakak-adik biasa. Tapi menjadi tidak biasa, setelah aku tahu bahwa mereka punya jenis percakapan lain. Jenis percakapan yang cukup berbahaya. Lovino, Feliciano, sepintar itukah kalian memasang topeng 'baik-baik saja'? Atau karena kehidupanku berbeda dengan kehidupan kalian? Apakah dikehidupan yang kalian jalani, hal-hal seperti itu termasuk hal biasa?

Rentetan pikiran memenuhi kepalaku yang akhirnya dibuyarkan oleh bunyi ponsel di kantongku.

_E-mail_ dari Bella? Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia lebih suka menelepon dari pada susah payah mengetik.

_"Emily, aku tahu seharusnya aku meneleponmu. Tapi ada hal yang tidak bisa kutunjukkan lewat telepon. Kau tahu apa? Akan kuberi petunjuk! Aku, Antonio, dan cincin! Ayo, sudah ketemu? Ufufufu.. Daripada membuatmu mati penasaran, biar kuberitahu, ANTONIO MELAMARKU! XDD_

_Emilyyyy… Kau tahu perasaanku saat ini? X3_

_Dia melakukannya didepan Lars kau tahu? :d Dan _broer_ cuma bisa melongo XD_

_Akan kuceritakan detilnya kalau kita bertemu. Untuk saat ini puaskan keingintahuanmu lewat foto yang kukirimkan yah :D Makanya kukirimi kau _e-mail_ kalau telepon kau tidak bisa melihatnya kan? ;D_

_Love,_

_Isabelle."_

Aku setengah menganga membacanya. Serius? Antonio, si tiga perempat pedo, si _king oblivious_ itu benar-benar melamar Bella? Ah, takdir memang tak bisa diduga. Aku tersenyum saat melihat foto yang Bella kirimkan. Di foto itu Bella tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang bercincin, disebelahnya, Antonio yang merangkul Bella, tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya dengan tangan membentuk V, tanda kemenangan. Dan kalau kusipitkan mata, aku bisa melihat Lars di pojok atas foto sedang, apa itu, ngg.. oh, pundung!

Cepat, aku membalasnya dengan ucapan selamat dan todongan penceritaan detil juga traktiran. Aku sudah menekan tombol kirim saat tiba-tiba Feliciano berbisik dari belakangku,

"Seru sekali, dari siapa?"

Aku sedikit melonjak sebelum menjawab, "Kau mengagetkanku Feli! Dari temanku, kabar bahagi—"

"Kalian mau ngobrol sampai kapan, bantu aku!"

"Iyaa…" Jawabku kompak bersama Feliciano.

Karena kupikir dapur itu cukup sempit untuk tiga orang, aku memilih membereskan lantai. Tentu kami akan makan dibawah, sudah kukatakan kan kalau disini tak ada apa-apa, bahkan perabotan?

Aku sudah setengah jalan menyapu saat kudengar Feliciano tiba-tiba bersiul, memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, _sweet_. The Fratellis?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar.

Feliciano menjawabnya dengan cengiran lebar sementara Lovino memutar bola matanya. Feliciano menatap kakaknya sesaat, lalu mengedip padaku. Aku mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengerti apa maksudnya lalu tertawa kecil, memberi tanda untuk memulai apa yang dia maksudkan.

Feliciano tersenyum jahil sebelum dengan sengaja mulai memotong bawang bombay seirama dengan ketukan cepat frasa awal 'Flathead' yang ia siulkan. Lovino yang menyadari suara pisau dan talenan yang beradu itu tidak wajar menoleh dan mengerenyit. Menatap Feliciano dan aku yang berusaha menahan tawa. Pintar dia itu, langsung mengerti apa yang aku dan Feliciano lakukan. Dengan nada mengejek, dia berkata,

"_Just because she treats you well and she made me talk dirty in a pink hotel, doesn't mean she's got eyes for me. She might just want my bones you see._" Perlu kutambahkan, dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sambil melirikku dan diakhiri seringai mengejek.

Feliciano mengerenyit, tanpa melepaskan tugasnya memotong sayuran, dia membalas, "_Hey fratello, don't you get mean, she's the second best killer that I have ever seen."_

Aku membelalak pada Feliciano. Apa-apaan dia itu?

Lovino tertawa melihatku dan menepuk pundak adiknya, "_They don't come much more sick than you! I could go on if you want me to._" Masih ada tawa diakhir kalimatnya itu.

Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa membalas ya. Kutaruh sapu dibelakang pintu, "_It's just so wrong. So very nice I told you._"

"_Once and you killed me twice_." Sambar Lovino sambil membalikkan setengah badannya, menodongkan dua jari kearahku dan mengangkat alisnya seolah 'menang'.

Aku mendengus sebal, berjalan kearah laci diujung tempat tidur, "_I saw you one time at the back of the club chewing on glass and a ticket stub_." Kuambil sebuah _bedcover _tak terpakai, mungkin bisa sebagai ganti karpet? Karena kami tak mungkin duduk dilantai tanpa alas ditengah musim dingin begini. Sambil melebarkan seprai itu kulanjutkan perkataanku, "_I heard they kicked the boy till he bled, then stood and said oh my god._"

Berganti aku yang tertawa mengejek saat kulihat Lovino memasang muka sebal.

Tawa masih ada di bibirku saat dia menggerutu, memutuskan permainan 'sambung lirik' yang sedang berjalan, "Terserah, dasar kepang desa. Kalau sudah selesai, jangan malas-malasan disitu. Bantu sini."

Tawaku terhenti, berganti senyum kecil. Saat kuhampiri mereka.

"Oke. Sekarang aku mesti apa?" Tanyaku penuh sarkasme.

Bagaimana tidak. Panci berisi rebusan spageti bertengger diatas kompor, bersebelahan dengan pinggan berisi saus yang sedang diolah Feliciano. Sedangkan Lovino sibuk memotong sayuran untuk salad. Dapur itu sudah cukup sibuk dan penuh dengan olahan masakan mereka. Sekali lirik siapapun mengerti kalau mereka tidak butuh sepasang tangan lagi untuk ikut campur.

"Olah rotinya." Ucap si kakak datar sambil menyobek selada. Tidak menghiraukan sarkasmeku sama sekali.

Seperti anak kecil yang diperintah ibunya, aku mengambil bungkusan roti panjang. Meminjam pisau dan talenan yang dipakai Lovino dan mulai menyiapkan _garlic bread_ sebisaku.

Begitu roti masuk ke _microwave_—satu dari tiga peralatan listrik di rumah ini omong-omong, butuh beberapa menit untuk matang. Menghindari tatapan jangan-malas-malasan-kau dari Lovino, aku mengambil gelas panjang ramping dari rak diatas kepala mereka, mengisinya dengan sedikit air, menaruhnya ditengah karpet dadakan dan keluar rumah. Menuju perempatan diujung jalan, menghampiri gadis kecil penjual bunga. Tidak lama, aku kembali membawa setangkai _carnation_ merah muda yang masih berdaun dan langsung kutempatkan di gelas tadi. Tepat saat aku tersenyum kecil karena puas dengan apa yang kulakukan, _microwave_ berdenting pelan. Membuatku beranjak dan membereskan masakan itu.

Saat aku sibuk menyusun potongan roti, Lovino berkata, "_Carnation_, huh? Seleramu lumayan."

Aku mengangkat alis sebelum berbalik membawa piring berisi _garlic bread_ ditanganku. Sambil melangkah ke arahnya aku menjawab, "Kau pikir seleraku aneh?"

Yeah, jatuh cinta pada laki-laki sepertimu cukup aneh sih sebenarnya.

Dia mengerenyit sambil mengambil piring ditanganku, "Tadinya. Sekarang kita lihat dulu hasil masakanmu, baru sampai pada kesimpulan, nona."

Aku mengangkat alis. Cowok ini nantang?

"Terserah." Jawabku pendek.

"Kalau begitu.." Dia mengambil satu _garlic bread_ itu, menggigitnya, setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam, menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Kurasakan seringai kemenangan muncul di wajahku, "_Well?_"

"Uh.. Ini—"

"Lebih enak dari buatan _fratello._" Lanjut Feliciano yang melahap habis sisa potongan roti di tangan Lovino.

Aku nyengir, "Nah, hasil akhirnya sudah ketahuan _monsieur_, mari kita lanjutkan beres-beresnya."

Muka Lovino memerah sempurna, "Sialan Feli!"

"Apa sih, itu kan kenyataannya." Jawabnya santai sambil kembali membagi rata spageti ke atas piring.

Aku melepaskan tawa kecil sambil menghampiri dapur, menghiraukan rutukan Lovino.

Okey. Alas duduk sudah, pemanis ruangan sudah, _side dish_ sudah, wine sudah, makanan utama sedang disiapkan Feli, berarti tinggal minuman. Berusaha kembali membantu persiapan makan, aku berjinjit berusaha mengambil gelas di lemari atas. Aku mengulurkan tanganku berusaha menggapainya. Kakiku gemetar, uh.. gelas itu sedikit lagi tersentuh.. Sedikit lagi…

"Ini." Tiba-tiba Lovino menyodorkan gelas yang diambilnya kedepan mukaku. "Rotimu enak kok." Tambahnya lirih.

Aku tercenung dulu sesaat. Mengagumi tampak sampingnya yang memerah, namun manis sekali.

Kuambil gelas yang disodorkannya dan dengan tulus kukatakan, "Terimakasih." Untuk gelas dan pujiannya. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian yang ada hanyalah ketukan-ketukan langkah kaki kami di flat itu. Aku membawa gelas dan menaruhnya diatas alas. Saat aku berbalik untuk mengambil dua lagi, Lovino sudah membawanya. Yasudah, aku mengambil jug beling dan mengisinya dengan air mineral dari botol yang tadi kami beli. Aku berbarengan dengan Feli yang membawa dua piring spageti. Lovino berdiri menghampiri dapur dan membawa mangkuk besar salad. Tinggal satu piring lagi, aku berdiri, berpapasan punggung dengan punggung dengan Lovino. Aku mengambil satu piring terakhir. Dengan sedikit menunduk, kusodorkan piring itu pada Lovino yang sudah terduduk.

"_Grazie Bella._" Ucapnya berbisik ditelingaku.

Membuat mukaku memerah dan tidak sadar melepaskan piring berisi pasta ke tangannya. Yang kutahu setelah sadar adalah, dia yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Aku menoleh pada Feliciano yang membawa garpu dan sendok, dia hanya memberi cengiran tanpa dosa. Kakak beradik iniii…

"Oe, kau makan tidak sih? Atau mau makan sambil berdiri?"

Kalimat Lovino menyadarkanku, mereka sudah duduk mengitari makanan. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat dan memposisikan diri akan duduk membelakangi tempat tidur. Tapi, kulihat ada gitar disitu. Hm? Rasanya tadi gitar ini sudah kubereskan?

Akhirnya aku duduk membelakangi tempat tidur sambil memangku gitar itu. Kulihat Lovino kembali berdiri, mengambil kotak tisu dari konter dapur.

Ah maaf _signore_, saya lupa mengambilnya, jangan beri saya pandangan membunuh seperti itu.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" Tanya Feliciano saat aku mencoba memetik senar gitar itu.

"Sedikit. Arthur dan Tonio mengajariku dasarnya." Jawabku sambil menatap Feliciano, dan Lovino pada kalimat kedua.

Aku mencoba memetik beberapa nada-nada awal 'ii-hi dattane' milik DEPAPEPE.

Kuberitahu disini, punya titi nada mutlak tidak berarti kau langsung bisa menguasai semua alat musik. Kau memang mengerti seperti apa bunyi yang bisa ingin dihasilkan. Tapi percuma kalau tak terbiasa dan memang tak ada 'sense' dengan alat itu. Sepertiku yang memainkan gitar ini. Nada awalku benar, tapi karena jariku kaku dan tak terbiasa menekan tebalnya senar, sisanya kacau.

"Aw!" Lontarku refleks. Kulihat kulit jari manisku terkelupas dan sedikit berdarah. Dulu memang jari ini melepuh saat Arthur mengajariku dengan gitar listriknya, tapi tak kusangka akan semudah ini terluka lagi.

"Makanya, mau makan juga, malah aneh-aneh sih." Kata Lovino sambil mengambil gitar dari pangkuanku dan memberikannya pada Feliciano. Dia mengambil tangan kiriku dan berkata, "Sebelumnya pernah melepuh ya?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya karena itu juga sih aku gak minat sama gitar." Jawabku datar.

"Dasar lemah." Katanya pelan sebelum memasukkan jari manisku ke mulutnya.

Ya saudara-saudara, kalian tidak salah baca. Dia memasukkan jari manisku yang berdarah ke mulutnya. Kurasakan lidahnya yang bercampur saliva lembut diujung jariku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tahu wajahku memerah dan jantungku seperti mau meledak, tapi aku hanya bisa diam. Dia ini ngapain sih? Astaga! Tapi, tidak lama, dia melepaskan jariku dan mengelapnya dengan tisu sambil berkata,

"Jangan di _bandaid,_ nanti malah bonyok, cuma luka kecil kok, di diamkan juga kering."

Aku tidak mampu membalas apa-apa. Sepertinya dia sadar itu dan menatapku. Kulihat dia mengerenyit sebelum menyeringai dan berkata, "Kau.. Mikir yang macam-macam ya?"

Refleks, aku menarik tanganku. Aku harus berucap sesuatu. Ng.. ng..

"Hmm?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ugh. Seseorang tolong a—

"Ve, _fratello_, kalau mau dilanjutkan, aku pulang saja ya?"

—ku?

Feliciano! Kau penyelamatku!

Kulihat Lovino memberi tatapan maut pada adiknya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Dasar adik ga bisa lihat kakaknya senang." Gerutunya.

"Ve, dasar _fratello_ mesum. Nah ayo, kapan kita makan~?"

Masih dengan muka cemberut dia berkata pelan, "Iya, iya." lalu menundukkan kepala dan mulai membisikkan doa.

Ya, setelah beberapa bulan ini aku tahu, betapa religiusnya dia. Berdoa adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lepaskan begitu saja. Dan, yang kulihat, dari sikapnya yang langsung terdiam dan ikut menunduk, Feliciano serupa dengan kakaknya.

Tentu saja, aku ikut memejamkan mata dan menunduk, mendengar suara lirih nan khusyuk seorang Lovino.

"_Amen_."

"_Amen_. Yeey.. Pasta, pasta.."

Aku tersenyum melihat Feliciano langsung menggulung spageti miliknya dengan garpu. Kutatap porsiku sendiri. Well, mari makan.

Suasana makan kami sebenarnya cukup _nikmat_. Sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela nyaris tak ada. Menciptakan suasana remang, ditemani lampu neon yang sudah tak terlalu terang. Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang sama cukup jadi pendingin ruangan, mengingat ini di pertengahan musim dingin. Dan celotehan seru Feliciano menjadi penyegar suasana.

Aku sedang menggulung suapan spagetiku entah yang keberapa saat kuingat, "Katanya ada yang mau kau katakan, Lovi?"

"Jangan panggil aku Lovi!" Reaksi standar.

Feliciano tertawa kecil, aku memutar bola mata,

"Iya, iya. Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Dan kumasukan suapan itu ke mulutku.

Kulihat dia terdiam, memandang wine di gelas yang ia goyang-goyangkan. Seperti menimbang-nimbang kalimat seperti apa yang harus diucapkan. Akhirnya, dia menaruh gelas itu dan menatapku. Seperti tidak ragu lagi, dia membuka mulut,

"Emily, aku—"

Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang di katakan Lovino berikutnya, akan memancing salah satu pelajaran berharga di hidupku.

.

* * *

Note: Saya hidup, saya hidupppp...

Serius, saya hidup, dan fict ini ga akan saya tinggalkannnnn... Maafkan saya yang update lammmmaaaa sekali dibanding yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kehidupan di dunia nyata menghalangi sayaaaa...

Okey,

Untuk chapter ini, sengaja banyak _hole_ nya karena memang chapter setelah ini bakal banyak penjelasan. Jadi untuk yang bertanya-tanya soal bekas suntikan, pistol, sabar tunggu chapter depan yak ;D /plak Oh ya, mudah-mudahan ga pada bingung di bagian permainan sambung liriknya. Jadi itu Emily sama Lovi sahut-sahutan pakai liriknya Flathead dari The Fratellis yang disiulkan Feli :D

Oh, untuk chapter kemaren bagian 'rondo veneziano'nya sudah saya edit, jadi silahkan baca lagi kalau mau /ditampol/

Terima kasih **Louis Blanc** dan **reviewers** buat reviewnya :D Dan, iya, setelah saya baca ulang emang adegan itu kok ternyata 'kurang' D:

Okey, gitu aja, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau baca sampai sini, fav, follow, bahkan reviews /nangis bahagia/

Saya ga mau memaksa anda untuk review di chapter ini, karena saya bersalah update kelamaan, walaupun review anda akan seperti angin lembut yang mengeringkan air mata bersalah saya ;-;/

**.**

**.**


End file.
